Quando Dois e Dois São Cinco
by Mrs. Violet
Summary: Uma fuga brilhante, um esconderijo ideal. É desse jeito que James Potter, um jovem de quinze anos, se torna aluno de uma escola interna aparentemente normal. Onde, porém, nada nem ninguém é o que parece. Nem ele. Universo Alternativo
1. Avisos e informações

**Por favor, leiam esses avisos antes de ler essa fanfiction!**

**Aviso nº1:** Eu estou voltando a ativa com essa história. Quero acreditar que o fandom não tenha mudado muito após 10 meses de ócio criativo (embora eu tenha certeza que minhas antigas leitoras fugiram. Certeza!), mas estou com medo que tenha mudado. Bom, de qualquer forma, para quem leu e para quem não leu, repostarei os capítulos antigos com algumas (ou muitas) mudanças, e aconselho todos a reler (eu juro que estarão um pouco melhores!). É sério.

**Aviso nº2: **Mudei a classificação de M para T, sabem por quê? Porque eu com certeza não irei escrever nada TÃO apimentado que justifique um M. (Antigas fics M da Violet= birra de pré-adolescente que acha que sabe escrever NC17). E eu sei que eu perdia muitos leitores que não gostam de NC ao colocar classificação Mature. :)

**Aviso nº3:** Não vou fazer chantagem com reviews dessa vez. Eu peço (apenas peço) que mandem reviews ao notar algum erro, ao achar que eu posso melhorar ou ao gostar da fanfiction. Ou então para me pressionar a postar mais rápido! (Sou bem devagar, quase parando)

**Aviso nº4 (o último!): **Existia um trailer aqui antigamente, mas agora eu acho uma das coisas mais BREGAS do mundo colocar trailer, então não vai ter mais trailer. Vocês não vão sentir falta, acho, mas se algum leitor quiser lê-lo, me peça por PM ou por review que eu passo.

**(AVISO Nº5: Eu acho que é óbvio, mas os capítulos revisados ainda NÃO ESTÃO NO AR!!!!!)  
**

* * *

**Informações da história**

**Nome:** Quando Dois e Dois são Cinco

**Autora:** Mrs. Violet

**Shipper: **James Potter/Lily Evans

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Indefinido (pois é)

**Sumário:** JL, UA. Uma fuga brilhante, um esconderijo ideal. É desse jeito que James Potter, um jovem de quinze anos, vai parar numa escola interna aparentemente normal... Mas que nada é o que parece. Nem ele.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem; são tudo da J.K. Essa fanfiction é UA, mas eu** acho **que vai ter o mínimo de P.O's possíveis! (E estes sim serão meus)

**N/A:** Essa fic não é clichê; é tudo menos clichê, e se parecer que está clichê, jogue uma pedra em mim porque essa fic NÃO PODE SER CLICHÊ!

**Boa leitura!**

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Prólogo: Fugas, Esmalte e Escova

_Prólogo_

_Fugas, Esmalte e Escova_

* * *

Era noite, e estava muito frio. A lua brilhava cheia no céu, e as estrelas pareciam pipocar em montes. Um cenário perfeito para aqueles eternos filmes clichês de mafiosos. Por isso eles não poderiam desperdiçá-lo. O ambiente parecia implorar para uma fuga.

E uma fuga foi realizada.

_"É a chance perfeita." _

Expressões abatidas, olheiras e rostos pálidos. Aquele projeto, que gastou seis dos dezoito meses de prisão, tinha consumido todos os sentimentos bons, inclusive a esperança de sair daquele lugar. Presos e jovens, agora foragidos. Estranhamente essa informação não parecia abalar os olhares de felicidade dos dois garotos.

James Potter despenteava os cabelos, sentado de mau jeito na poltrona da cabine, enquanto conferia seu bilhete de passagem do trem. Estava com uma cara de sono terrível, e os óculos velhos não ajudavam na imagem do moreno. Quando o cobrador foi embora, pegou uma garrafa de vodka de dentro da mochila e tomou um pouco, sem se preocupar com nada. Afinal, quebrar regras era com ele mesmo...

Remus Lupin ria ao seu lado. Vendo o amigo _acabado_ daquele jeito, nem parecia que havia sido James que bolara todo o plano de fuga. Nem parecia que havia sido ele quem enganara a segurança do prédio de detenção. Até porque fugir da famosa Casa de Menores Infratores de Oxford não era um feito fácil. Todos os que haviam tentado fracassaram, pensando que a infra-estrutura do lugar ia deixá-los partir assim, numa boa.

Mas eles não; haviam pensado em tudo: o dia, a hora, as circunstâncias. Agora estavam num luxuoso trem, tudo pago pelo dinheiro deles; das famílias deles, que os garotos guardavam escondido, o que ainda restava. O dinheiro que o crime ainda não havia consumido.

E eles tinham apenas quinze anos.

O olhar de Remus transmitia uma insegurança, que parecia o deixar inquieto. Abriu a janela da cabine e colocou a cabeça para fora, com uma expressão ainda apreensiva, procurando _eventuais _carros de polícia com sirenes ligadas atrás deles. Mesmo não achando, suspirou.

"Calma, amigo." - começou James, bebendo um gole da garrafa de vodka como se fosse um vinho requintado. - "A essa hora, já devemos estar a dezenas, senão centenas de quilômetros de _lá_. Não tem como nos acharem."

Remus sorriu amarelo. Nunca havia passado na sua mente estar preso, muito menos estar fugindo de uma prisão. Parecia não ser do seu mundo essa realidade. Estranhamente, James estava levando com muita classe essa idéia de ser foragido.

"Mas, James... Somos agora...foragidos. Como vamos nos esconder? Nem identidades falsas nós temos, e..."- James interrompeu o amigo.

"Calma mais uma vez, Lupin."- James sempre tinha uma estranha mania de chamar as pessoas pelo sobrenome, quando pensava.- "O ano escolar não vai começar agora em setembro? Então nós temos muitas opções... Ninguém nunca ouviu falar em James Potter e Remus Lupin, foragidos da Casa de Menores de uma cidade do interior."

"Então..." - sorriu - "Estamos livres?"

"Sim, Remus"- falou James, olhando para a lua, com um brilho nos olhos - "Nós conseguimos nos livrar daquela prisão. Daquele inferno."

Fugiram. Da prisão, do sofrimento, da tortura. Parecia que, depois de tantas tentativas, enfim, naquele dia a lua resolveu ajudá-los.

* * *

A fumaça escapava delicadamente da superfície do banheiro, onde Lily Evans tomava banho. Frascos com produtos de diferentes cheiros, e a água fervente que caía do chuveiro para a banheira, batendo de leve na pele clara da ruiva, esquentavam o ambiente, mesmo que a temperatura ao ar livre estivesse já se adequando ao inverno que não tardaria a chegar.

Depois de alguns minutos, o barulho de água cessou, e os frascos fecharam. Lily saiu do banheiro, arrepiada com a mudança de temperatura, abraçada com uma toalha rosa, pingando água pelos cantos. Se escondeu por detrás do closet, ficando lá por um bom tempo.

Era madrugada, mas ela não queria dormir. Como era final de agosto, todos descansavam, para curtir seus últimos dias de férias. Lily, diferentemente, já se sentia na escola; afinal, já estava lá, no seu apartamento, o maior, o mais confortável. Estudava na Hogwarts Master School, o internato mais conhecido da Europa.

Filha de pais famosos, e neta de grandes empresários, a vida da garota sempre pareceu rumar para outro lugar. A família Evans era conhecida mundialmente por ter uma grife de roupas e jóias milionária, e além disso se orgulhavam de sua caçula, Lily, ter sempre estudado nas melhores escolas da Europa e conseguido muitas notas exemplares. A mascote da família, o rostinho bonito nas passarelas, a fofura que sempre aparecia nas revistas. Mas o destino de Lily Evans nunca pareceu ser o estrelato.

Se na infância os pais dela a incentivavam a frequentar os cursos de mais diversas línguas e variedades, há dois anos a matricularam na famosa escola, que sempre foi o recanto dos filhos de celebridades, além de pessoas extremamente inteligentes. Para todos, era o lugar perfeito para a garotinha Evans. Para Lily, no entanto, não era o lugar em que ela queria estar.

Tinha apenas quinze anos, queria curtir, ter namoros rápidos e _affairs _a toda hora. Pelo menos a mudança de escola havia deixado suas duas melhores amigas consigo, sua única fonte de diversão. Queria ser rebelde, mas somente mostrava seu estilo em lugares onde só ela pudesse testemunhar.

Porque, para ela e para todos, era bom às vezes ter uma dupla personalidade.

Lily saiu lentamente do closet, se jogando na cama, sem nem se importar com as dezenas de caixas espalhadas pelo chão, e ligando a televisão com apenas um toque quase involuntário no controle remoto. Vestia apenas uma camiseta por cima da lingeire, e meias enormes, além de cruzar as pernas de um modo sensual. Unhas vermelhas, e nas orelhas, fones de ouvidos, que terminavam num aparelhinho rosa choque preso na sua calcinha, um visual provocante. Com uma das mãos, penteava os cabelos sem emoção, enquanto balançava a cabeça ao som da música.

Às vezes, mechas de cabelos ruivos teimavam em escapar por trás das suas orelhas e parar na frente de seus olhos verdes, empatando a visão e irritando claramente a jovem. Quando a bateria do aparelhinho acabou, Lily tirou os fones e prestou atenção no que estava passando na televisão. Era o jornal da madrugada, geralmente calmo; naquele dia o representante de Oxford, sempre arrumado e educado, parecia um pouco mais nervoso. A imagem da câmera focou no prédio, que parecia uma prisão, e estava com a sirene ligada, fazendo um barulho desagradável.

_"Aqui estou, em frente à Casa de Menores de Oxford. A polícia da cidade acaba de informar oficialmente para a imprensa a fuga de dois menores infratores, hoje a noite, aproximadamente três horas atrás. A direção da Casa não quis revelar o nome dos garotos, mas testemunhas que notaram a falta dos garotos na cela indicam que eles tinham aproximadamente quinze anos, e tinham os primeiros nomes James e Remus."_ - dizia o repórter, afobado.

Lily se assustou um pouco ao ouvir a notícia. Era uma notícia do interior, sem muita repercussão, mas eles eram da sua idade, estavam relativamente perto!

_"James e Remus... tenho que memorizar esses nomes..."_

Mas assim que a preocupação chegou em sua cabeça, o sono e o cansaço finalmente chegaram em seu corpo. E assim que seus olhos se fecharam, os nomes dos dois garotos foram esquecidos completamente.

Fora uma noite animada.

_Fim do Prólogo_

* * *

**_N/A: _**Senhoras e Senhores, lhes apresento o prólogo da fic! Tudo bem, um pouco mais tarde do que gostaria, mas aqui está. Não está repetitivo e longo (Trailer, prólogo), porque esse daqui pode contar como um capítulo pequeno. ;)

**_InfallibleGirl_ **(Oh, você achou que os óculos de leitura do Sírius não são clichês? Eu também!), **_Sayumi Padfoot_** (Também gostou dos óculos, não foi? xDMoon se intrometendo:yeah!os oculos de leitura do Sirius roxx(alias ja percebeu q homens de oculos de leitura sao taao sexy?)), **_hellen-prongs_**, **_Thaty _**, **_Pattt_**, **_fer_**, **_Jhu Radcliffe_**,**_ Juh Moony_**, **_Jaque Weasley_**, **_Luly _**(A Diane e a Camille vão estar aqui sim!), **_Soffie Riddle_** (Senhorita Preguiça? Eu? Magina...) e **_zihsendin_**, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews!

Vocês não sabem o quanto me deixaram feliz! Que bom que gostaram do trailer (e dos óculos de leitura)! Tomara que gostem desse prólogo, e as coisas começam a esquentar desde o primeiro capítulo!

Se leram e gostaram, podem deixar uma review, porque reviews são **TUDO** para mim, meu ânimo!Um beijo!

_Débora._


	3. Hogwarts Master School

_Capítulo Um_

_Hogwarts Master School_

* * *

Movimentos rápidos. Flexíveis. Precisos. Cronometrados.

Pulos, saltos, piruetas. Subidas, descidas, pirâmides. Bastões e pompons.

Lily Evans treinava. Era líder de torcida; não poderia envergonhar a escola nos jogos, muito menos nas competições. Se esforçava demais. Queria ser a melhor, a melhor da escola, do país, do mundo. Treinava agora por conta própria, sozinha, com seus aparelhos; eram cinco horas da manhã, e ainda estava escuro, mas mesmo assim continuava, sob a luz de um holofote.

Os professores e funcionários que passavam pelo pátio em direção a cantina se assustavam ao ver uma garota, tão cedo, no frio, de roupas curtas e fazendo alongamentos, correndo e dançando agitadamente. Não estavam acostumados a ver cenas como essa. Geralmente, o que garotas de ensino médio fazem na madrugada do seu último dia de férias é dormir, assistir tv, fazer guerra de travesseiros, talvez. Não treinam esportes.

Mas Lily treinava; com um olho no bastão, que girava incrívelmente rápido, e outro procurando algo que sempre a seguia, para onde quer que ela fosse, mesmo que ela não quisesse. Algo que uma hora ou outra estaria ali. Um vulto que não se incomodava em varar a noite examinando aqueles cabelos ruivos despenteados, presos com um elástico.

"Sírius, Sírius... quando você vai parar de me perseguir descaradamente assim?"

O vulto se moveu, de um canto escuro. Sírius Black sorriu sarcásticamente. Levantou da arquibancada mal iluminada, e se dirigiu ao claro, á luz do holofote.

"Uh. Eu achei que esse esconderijo era disfarçado o suficiente dessa vez." - comentou, cínico. A ruiva fez uma expressão enojada e sentou no chão.

"Ótimo. Pois não era e o meu treino já acabou. Um beijinho, aproveite as últimas horas de férias de 2007. E não me siga mais."- Lily engatinhou um pouco para pegar uma mochila azul, e começou a guardar os ponpons. Enquanto isso, olhava para Sírius meio desconfiada.

Ele era um garoto quase igual aos outros tantos daquela escola. Era moreno e tinha cabelos meio compridos, um olhar sexy. Exibido, orgulhoso, _playboy_, sempre exibindo seus relógios, seus celulares, suas fotos de viagens e _souvenirs_. Usava roupas de marca, não era bom aluno, só pensava nas garotas da balada anterior. Não, não. Sírius era um pouco diferente. Era um pouco mais de tudo. Era muito bonito, sexy, atraente. Muito metido, também. Mas ele tinha uma característica especial. Ele só pensava em Lily. Somente nela.

Paixões platônicas são muito estranhas, principalmente quando chegam ao ponto da de Sírius. Ele ficava lá, sendo paquerado e adorado por dezenas de garotas, saíndo com elas, se deitando com elas, mas obsevando e andando com Lily. Não era capaz de explicar essa paixão, não sabia nem se classificava como paixão. Às vezes mais parecia uma pirraça. Sempre a seguindo, a olhando, levando sua própria vida, mas a espiando.

"Evans, Evans..."- falou. Lily se assustou com a presença de mais alguém, deixando o bastão cair.- "Maso que faz aqui a essa hora?"

"Eu estava treinando, antes de você me atrapalhar. Achei que estava claro. Mas isso digo eu, Black." - Ela resmungou, pegando o bastão e sentando no chão.- "Espiar a vida dos outros é feio, eu já disse."

Sírius riu,caminhando mais um pouquinho e _arrancando_ um dos ponpons das mãosda ruiva. Notou a maquiagem da garota, um batom vermelho forte, aparentemente sem motivo. - "Se você continuar treinando assim todo dia, vai acabar se machucando." - Balançou o pompom freneticamente - "E aí? _Dou_ pra líder de torcida?"

Lily deu língua para ele. - "Não sou nenhuma criança. Sei meus limites. E não, você não _dá_ para líder de torcida. Quero saber é o que_ você_ está fazendo aqui, cedo e frio. Quebrou os óculos de novo? Ou perdeu dessa vez?"

"Nada disso, amor. Meus instrumentos de leitura ainda estão ilesos.É que você, ou nós, como preferir, já tem trabalho pra fazer esse ano."

"O que aconteceu?"

Sírius parou e falou bem devagar.- "Temos alunos novos esse ano."

Alunos novos. Ela suspirou. Além de tudo, era representante de classe, junto com Sírius Black. Tinha que recepcionar todos os alunos novos, explicar tudo e mostrar todos os lugares; separar brigas e formar eventos. Manter a escola organizada e ser amiga dos professores.Claro que tudo tem um lado bom, as festas, o poder. Foi graças a Lily que a escola se tornou mais animada, foi graças a Sírius que agora o _esporte_ favorito de todos era desconhecido dos professores. Mas disso eu falo mais tarde.

A ruivinha hesitou um momento; entre mandar Sírius pastar ou ir dormir. Decidiu seguir com o garoto. Pegou um casaco na mochila e saiu andando.

_"Vai que tem alguém para me tirar do tédio esse ano?"_

* * *

"Boa... noite, rapazes. Que incomum a matrícula nesse horário."

"Não queríamos chamar atenção."

"Hmm. Qual o motivo da transferência?'

"Mudança de cidade."

"E onde estudavam antes?"

"Numa escola pública de Oxford."

"Pública? Tem dinheiro para a mensalidade, garotos?"

"Temos, claro! Porque, está duvidando? Podemos pagar antecipado a anuidade, se..."

"Não, eu não quis dizer isso..."

"Calma, os dois. Desculpe, senhor, meu amigo é um pouco estressado às vezes."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, meninos. Fiquem calmos. Qual é o ano escolar?"

"Não sei. Temos quinze, faremos dezesseis ano que vem."

"Dezesseis? Então são de noventa e dois, não é? Que sorte. Ficarão na mesma sala que a Lily Evans."

"Evans? Quem é essa tal de..."

"A herdeira dos_ famosíssimos_ Evans? Ela estuda aqui, senhor diretor?"

"Sim e sim, ela estuda aqui e vai fazer dezesseis no começo de 2008. É uma ótima menina. Inteligente e bonita."

"Hmm... que legal!"

"É."

"E... olhem que sorte! Ela é a representante de classe! Ela vai apresentar a escola para vocês, garotos, junto com Sírius Black. Uma maravilhosa dupla, ele também veio de uma família muito famosa, e..."

"Ah. Quando começam as aulas?"

"Amanhã."

"Amanhã! Mas nós nem temos nada ainda!"

"Não podemos começar amanhã!"

"Calma, eu escreverei um atestado de uma semana para vocês conhecerem a escola junto com a Evans, tudo bem?"

"Tudo."

"Vocês vão adorar a escola, ela é bem... descolada, não é como vocês falam? E a Lily, vocês vão se encantar com... Olha, mal falei nela, ela acabou de chegar! Que bom!"

"_Ela _é a Evans?"

"Cale a boca, Prongs."

"Olá, senhor diretor."

"Olá, Lily! Lily, esses são os novos alunos que ficarão em sua sala, James Potter e Remus Lupin. Garotos, essa é a Lily Evans."

"Oi, Lily!"

"Boa noite, Remus!"

"Boa noite... Evans."

"Boa noite...eh, James Potter."

"Que bom que já se conheceram! A Lily Evans, como eu já disse, ficará disponível para vocês para qualquer dúvida, viu, garotos?"

"Sim."

"Bem, então amanhã eu vou apresentar a escola. É melhor todos dormirem. Diretor, o Black teve sono no caminho para a sala da diretoria e não pôde vir."

"Isso mesmo. Vão todos dormir. Pode ir, Lily, diga ao Sírius que tudo bem. James Potter, fique."

"? Porque o James e não... eu?"

"Vá dormir, Moony."

"Você não manda em mim, Prongs."

"Cale a boca..."

"Calma, meninos! Senhor Lupin, pode ficar calmo. Não é nada demais. Lily, mostre ao Lupin onde ficam os apartamentos masculinos. Aqui estão as chaves."

"Tudo bem."

"Tchau, diretor. Tchau... Potter!"

"Tchau."

"Bem... O que é, senhor diretor?"

"Eu só queria falar algo."

"Então."

"Senhor Potter, eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Nessa escola... nada é o que parece. E quero que vocês...que você saiba disso."

"... Eu sei. Tudo bem."

"Então boa noite. Vá dormir que é melhor. É madrugada, não sei como você não está desmaiado de sono ainda."

"Bem, eu estou. Boa noite, diretor."

"Boa noite."

* * *

"James! Porque você foi grosso com a Evans?"

"Um: Não fui grosso. Dois: Não sei, Moony. Não fui com a cara dela."

"Ah, Prongs, não comece a implicar assim. Nem a conheceu direito!"

"Ela também não foi com a minha cara. Fique calmo."

"Ah, que bela forma de começar o ano."

James riu, uma risada alta até demais para quem estava às cinco e meia da manhã numa escola.

"Não seja pessimista. Vamos matar todo o tédio da cadeia aqui, esse ano. Tenha certeza disso."

* * *

_Cinco de setembro de dois mil e sete._

Era uma quinta feira, mais ou menos oito e meia da manhã. Fora da sala, visíveis pelo vidro semi-transparente, centenas de alunos atrasados correndo pelos corredores, misturando as três cores possíveis do uniforme - vinho, azul claro e azul escuro - num vendaval de saias e casacos. Dentro da sala, cerca de quarenta e cinco alunos, um professor e muitos laptops em cima das carteiras. A maioria das garotas fazia uma roda em torno de dois meninos, ambos pálidos e bonitos. Gritavam para as colegas que chegavam agora, com uma expressão feliz: _"Dois alunos novos! Dois!" _Mesmo tocando o sinal elas não paravam. Enchiam os garotos de perguntas.

"Vocês são do país?"

"Estão aqui faz quanto tempo?"

"Tem quantos anos?"

"Quais os seus nomes?"

"Gostaram da escola?"

"Meu nome é Alice, viu? Se a Lily não puder, eu mostro a escola para vocês..."

"Não, eu mostro! Eu sou Giullia, viu, gatinhos?"

Os dois garotos riam com as perguntas, algumas já quase declarações de amor. Remus apenas sorria e murmurava algo, de vez em quando mentindo sobre a escola anterior, ou dizendo que a escola era linda (o que não era mentira, afinal). Já James _ia para a_ _festa_ com as garotas, pegando o celular ou o msn delas e trocando beijinhos na bochecha. Nas fileiras mais para trás da sala ficavam as meninas e os meninos mais populares - inclusive algumas que haviam ido ver os alunos novos - e os rejeitados. Tudo como numa escola normal, afinal era uma escola normal. Apenas cobrava cinco vezes mais caro.

Já tinham se passado quinze minutos da aula quando o professor conseguiu o controle da sala, e começou a falar. No mesmo instante todos estavam no lugar, e alguns segundos depois o som predominante era do teclado - no msn. As aulas naquela escola eram algo realmente interessante. Professores e professoras muito bem arrumados, de escova no cabelo e roupas de marca, para dar aulas cheias de classe e tecnologia... e nenhum aluno prestar atenção. Bilhetes, música, desenhos, conversa, risadas, acessos a internet clandestinos, jogar Paciência no canto da tela. Tudo era melhor do que mofar naquela salinha, congelando no ar condicionado, lendo os lábios dos professores e digitando tudo no computadorzinho. Só quem tentava se esforçar para entender o assunto no meio daquela bagunça eram os nerds. E Lily. Porque Lily era o xodó da escola, era a adolescente modelo para todos, boa aluna, inteligente, calma, queria aprender, prestar atenção...

_"Lily, baixe o volume do seu Ipod - daqui mesmo dá para ouvir a Britney mandando ver na 'Toxic'. (Diane)"_

Tudo bem. Não.

Era aula de física, quarto dia de aula do último ano da escola secundária, nada ainda de importante para ver. Os cabelos ruivos de Lily voavam com os ventos fortíssimos do ar condicionado, batendo de leve no rosto de (adivinhem só!) Sírius Black, e, de vez em quando, um dos fones brancos caía de um dos ouvidos da garota, fazendo ecoar pela sala vozes de diversas cantoras e bandas pop.

_"Oh-oh. Já baixei. Estava mesmo muito alto? (Lily)"_

Lily devia ser a única garota da sala - não, da escola - que se comunicava por bilhetes tendo um laptop poderoso na sua frente. Para que servem os e-mails? Mas, para ela, a escrita mostrava muito mais os sentimentos, deixava tudo mais real. Coisa de gente intelectual, vai saber...

_"Mais ou menos, Lil. Não quer pegar castigo no começo do ano, quer? Faça que nem eu, coloque o cabelo na frente da orelha. E que UNHAS VERMELHAS são ESSAS? (Diane)"_

A garota olhou para as mãos de Lily, com uma expressão assustada. A ruiva suspirou; se Diane Lyns não fosse sua amiga desde a pré-escola, e não fosse compradora obssessiva de bolsas e sapatos, uma patricinha de primeira, ela juraria que a garota era nerd. Além do mais, Diane pintava as unhas de vinho desde os onze anos. Qual era o problema?

_"Ora, minha bebezinha querida, o esmalte estava em promoção, e eu... hmm... queria mudar! (Lily)"_

Troca de olhares sarcásticos de novo. Nessa hora tocou o sinal de novo, fim da aula. O professor saiu cansado da sala, e recomeçou o burburinho em volta de James e Remus.

_"Não é normal A Lily Evans usar esmalte vermelho. Quer que toda a escola, inclusive os professores e as criancinhas, saiba do str...? (Diane)"_

Ao ver os três pontinhos, a ruiva caiu na gargalhada. Ninguém pareceu se importar.

_"Calma, Di. Todos nessa sala já sabem o que é - menos o professor, claro, mas ele já foi. Pode falar normalmente, amor. (Lily)"_

A outra professora entrou na sala. Era matemática, e todos voltaram para os lugares, mas sem tanto barulho de teclado dessa vez. Dava para ouvir a caneta laranja de Diane escrevendo no papel, todo enfeitado, do caderno de Lily.

_"Tudo bem, eu falo. Eu queria dizer - avisar, tanto faz - é que nem todo mundo da escola sabe que a certinha Evans tem como hobby 'brincar' de strip pôquer. O esmalte vermelho, entende? (Diane)"_

Sim, strip pôquer.

E quem disse que essa escola era normal?

* * *

__

Fim do Capítulo Um

**_N/A: _**Ah, o capítulo. Ah, a fic. Que bom é escrevê-la! (Mais Sírius Black e mais James e Remus no próximo! xD)

Bem, agora os anos escolares estão como os da Inglaterra. E eu não apresentei a Diane direito, depois eu exploro mais ela. Não, meus po's não são tão comuns assim. Não, eles também não influenciam tanto assim. Depende de você. (Y)

Então, sete reviews lindas! Muito obrigada a todos que leram/comentaram!

_**Pattt**_, **_Thaty_**, **_Jaque Weasley_**, **_Jhu Radcliffe_**,**_ tahh halliwell_**, **_Juh Moony_**,**_ Stra. Malfoy_**, MUITO obrigada! Adoro todas vocês!

Um beijo, muitas reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

_Débora._

_(Ouvindo Only When I Sleep, The Corrs)_


	4. Lugar Estranho, Gente Esquisita

_Capítulo Dois_

_Lugar Estranho, Gente Esquisita_

* * *

Era mais de três horas da manhã, informava o reloginho na parede. Faltavam quatro horas para o quinto dia de aula. James se revirava na cama; não conseguia dormir, naquela escola. Por mais que fechasse os olhos, não tinha sono. E nem era mais por causa da fuga.

Ser um fugitivo não lhe incomodava, nem um pouco. Até Remus, _um pouco_ mais recatado, estava gostando da idéia de ter driblado a segurança de uma das mais modernas prisões da Inglaterra, em pleno século 21, tecnologia avançada e tal. Ser pego também não era um problema muito grande; agora que haviam lembrado da liberdade, não haviam nada a perder. Mas o que lhe atazanava a mente era esse lugar onde eles foram parar. Uma escola interna, com filhos de gente famosa e rica, meninos mimados e muito luxo. Era estranho essa troca de atmosfera repentina. Muito estranho. Já havia uma semana, mais ou menos, que as aulas haviam começado. Mas o moreno ainda não havia processado todas as informações - o quarto dele, por exemplo.

_"Isso parece uma casa da Barbie pintada de azul!"_

Comparar uma cela à um quarto de quase trinta metros quadrados era quase covardia, mas aquilo era muito diferente - e melhor - do que os dois garotos geralmente viam antes. Era um luxo até desnecessário, do frigobar abastecido à marca da tinta das paredes (A qual, junto com tantas outras coisas, os diretores listaram em um livro - aparentemente com muito orgulho). E aqueles funcionários? Podiam todos ser donos de empresas, com aquela pompa. A princípio sorridentes, mas basta qualquer bobagem inocente - ou não - cair aos seus ouvidos que mudavam completamente. Atitude não muito diferente dos professores, todas com aquela chapinha ou permanente, todos de óculos escuros dentro e fora da sala de aula.

E cada tipo de aluno que se encontrava... Hippies, filhos de artistas. Patricinhas, filhas de empresários, atores, estilistas. Mimadinhos, qualquer um se tornava se quisesse, sempre mostrando a chave do carrinho tal que papai me deu, o cartão de crédito do meu tio, o anel da mamãe, o colar da namorada. Os nerds, filhos de nerds, ou os excluídos, feios ou retardados (EFD, como Lily Evans classificou no primeiro dia de aula). Os puxa-sacos, que praticamente já estão em um dos outros grupos. Os esportistas, as líderes de torcida - como uma escola inovadora, novidades importadas dos Estados Unidos; para as meninas, a chance de dançar e de se auto afirmar. Para os meninos, a chance de ver as pernas das meninas -, as crianças do coral. Semi grupos e grupos que nunca haviam existido, não tão separados, em Oxford.

Mas pior, pior mesmo, classificava James, era a tal da Evans. A tal da Evans, prenome Lily, praticamente escoltava o moreno e Remus para quase todos os cantos (contra a sua vontade, com certeza; sua cara de nojo a cada garota que vinha paquerar os dois justificava direitinho isso), durante esses primeiros dias. "E vai ser assim por mais um mês e meio, até estarem completamente familiarizados com a escola", dizia ela. Na verdade, queria dizer Remus, eles já conheciam a escola toda, em suas saídas com colegas de classe. E ela era tão... vaidosa. A cada meia hora, maquiagem. A cada duas horas, trocar os sapatos, de sandália para sapatilhas. Na hora de fazer as tarefas de casa na biblioteca, ou simplesmente aquelas frescuras de começo de ano, ela resolvia tudo muito rápido, rápido demais. Nenhum dos dois entendia. Por James, continuavam sem entender, mas o amigo perguntava. E varavam as horas lá, fazendo quase nada.

Pior era quando a ruiva encontrava suas amigas no caminho. Japonesas, morenas, loiras, negras, eram tudo a mesma coisa com aquele batom igual, aqueles cílios iguais e aquelas bochechas iguais. E começavam a falar de garotos, líder de torcida e algo do tipo _hoje a noite vai ser animada esse ano_, ou as vezes_, __mal posso esperar_. Tudo igual. Ninguém entendia nada, as vezes até a própria Lily, que se fazia de desentendida e indicava discretamente os garotos, com aquele olhar congelante. Muito estranho.

Nem o Sírius Black escapava. Aquela paixão platônica era bizarra, e o garoto quase nunca aparecia, nem para cumprir sua função de representante de classe. Com aquelas roupas, e aquele celular, e aquele cabelo, nenhum dos dois queria ele por perto mesmo. Já não bastava os sermões noturnos-diários da Evans, imagine um cara te seguindo até a porta do banheiro, ou pior, até no banheiro? Credo!

Em dois dias, todos já se conheciam, James e Remus já se sentiam veteranos. Aquela bizarrice já estava implantada no cérebro deles, como uma lavagem cerebral. Mas isso não impedia o moreno de ter insônia, pelo contrário, a escola o lembrava de seu passado, e fazia uma recapitulação em sua cabeça da sua vida. Pensar também na antipatia automática que teve com Lily o fazia rir. As vezes Remus, que estava no quarto ao lado, que tinha que _acordá-lo_ dos seus pensamentos...

"James?"

Sem resposta. _'Maldita idéia de entregar a cópia da chave a ele...' _

"Ei! James! Você está aí, cara?"

O moreno fingiu não ouvir. Mas três minutos e oito "Você tá aí?" depois, ele resmungou algum palavrão, e respondeu.

"Não."

"Ah, cara, finalmente. Me deixe entrar, vai." - James rolou da cama com preguiça, e caminhou devagar até a porta, com um travesseiro pronto para ser atirado. Foi só a silhueta do outro aparecer que voou penas longe.

"Você não sabe que horas são não, é, babaca? Eu quero dormir, tenho aula, sabia?" - Remus riu, riu muito. Foi puxado para dentro do quarto e jogado no chão; não parou de rir.

"Uau, que suspeito. Eu te conheço desde a infância e você nunca, nunca quis dormir. Agora quer, é?"

"Ora, Lupin" - Remus odiava ser chamado pelo seu sobrenome - "Deixe de idiotices. Você sabe que eu tenho insônia. Agora fale o que você quer aqui, porque eu tenho uma arma e posso te machucar" - apontou para o travesseiro meio aberto, do lado da porta. - "A Lily quer tentar nos apresentar ao orvalho da manhã hoje, por acaso? Ou a sua orgia foi mal-sucedida, _fofinho_? Será que seis garotas são _demais_ para você?" - Sorriso irônico. Tapas. Será que eu preciso explicar que a relação entre os dois é de... irmãos?

"Bom, sobre as minhas festinhas noturnas, ainda nem começaram, sabe? Mas você conhece a minha reputação. E é a Evans, sim, o motivo do meu aparecimento repentino. Como eu sei que você adora espiar a vida alheias, Prongs..." - Se levantou do chão, tirou uma pena do cabelo comprido e apontou a janela - "Olha lá, o que eu descobri. Ela treinando como uma doida idiota. Está vendo? Ali."

Era, realmente, Lily, em um dos seus ensaios diários e secretos de dança. James mal sabia o que diabos ela pretendia com aqueles pompons; já havia visto líderes de torcida antes, bem antes, mas a milhares de quilômetros dali, nos Estados Unidos. O cabelo ruivo e solto parecia um catavento, quando a garota girava em suas piruetas. A roupa era muito curta, e deixava a barriga branca dela a mostra. Remus, o mais friorento, suspirava ao ver a menina, tão descoberta, no frio de outono, sem nem mostrar nenhum sinal de abalo.

"Eu não sou cego. Eu estou vendo."

"Sei lá, esses óculos fundo de garrafa, parece um ceguinho." - James suspirou - "Só falta uma bengalinha."

Silêncio. A quanto tempo que não presenciavam um silêncio. Na cadeia, sempre haviam aqueles adolescentes barulhentos, ou os que queriam chamar atenção. Na aula, sempre havia aquele burburinho, e o barulho de papel sendo rasgado ou dobrado. E então, de madrugada, aquele silêncio. Realmente, o grau dos óculos de James era realmente alto, mas isso não afetava em nada sua vida amorosa, muito menos pessoal. Usava aquela _coisa_ desde menino, estava acostumado.

"Nesse frio, treinando algo que não é daqui, de madrugada... Estranho, não é, Prongs?"

"É sim, Moony." - Olhou a lua, igualzinha a aquela que praticamente os ajudou na fuga. Devia ser _a mesma_, não fazia nem quinze dias que tudo acontecera. - "Mas você consegue achar alguma coisa nessa escola que não é assim?"

Remus pensou. Eles. Os alunos. A situação. Tudo.

"Não."

"Então, meu amigo," - Uma pausa e um sorriso. - "estamos no lugar certo."

* * *

Lily Evans não era de brincadeiras. Não mesmo. Seu olhar podia ser extremamente gelado, se quisesse; podia ser muito grossa, se quisesse. Se acordasse irritada, era um Deus nos acuda. Esse dia foi um desses. Nenhum dos três estava a fim de passear pelos territórios da escola. A garota estava em algo que qualquer um identificaria como TPM, mas intensificada pela relação forçada. Agora estavam na biblioteca, todos eles.

A biblioteca não era um local animado, pelo contrário, era um dos locais favoritos para segredos e conversas íntimas. Remus observava discretamente da janela as garotas do último ano na piscina, enquanto fingia ler um livro. Lily estava sentada em uma das dezenas de mesas. A ruiva, diferentemente de todos os outros, ainda não havia tirado o uniforme escolar; fazendo combinar a cor da caneta, um vermelho forte, com sua farda cor de vinho e suas unhas. James, por sua vez, tentava resolver os problemas algébricos passados na aula com dificuldade, ajudado pela Evans.

"Poxa, Potter! Já é a terceira vez que eu te explico esse problema, e você não acerta!" - Sem resposta. Ele mordia o lápis nervoso, odiava ser pressionado. - "Será que não conhece o nível do colégio?"

Bom, ela não era a melhor das professoras, nem de longe. Nem a mais paciente.

"Conhecer, eu conheço."

"Então, por quê não acerta logo de uma vez?"

"Porque eu não consigo, Evans! Eu sou aluno novo! E eu também não sabia que agora não é permitido errar. Por acaso são regras novas? Não estavam no regimento..."

"Não seja idiota! Isso é assunto do ano passado! Por acaso na sua província do interior não ensinavam matemática?"

O garoto se irritou. Não era daqueles que levava desaforo para casa, e agora precisava se controlar para não tomar atitudes bruscas. Oxford não era muito longe, muito menos uma província. O jeito arrogante da fala de Lily deixava cada palavra cada vez mais venenosa.

"Ué, Evans, por quê invoca tanto comigo?"

"Por quê? Bom, vou te dizer o porquê." - Uma pausa. O olhar dela estava frio como o gelo. - "Porque eu não acho que você seja _decente_ o suficiente para ficar aqui."

James sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça.

"Eu? Eu sou uma pessoa normal, e sou, sim, decente o suficiente. E você, é a dona dessa escola, por acaso?"

"Eu? CLARO que não. Sou apenas uma aluna comum que zela pelos demais, Potter." - Remus desviou o olhar da piscina e focou nos dois. A conversa estava ficando mais alta, e a expressão nos rostos dos dois não era nada feliz. Nem um pouco.

"Então está enganada sobre tudo o que pensa, garota. Eu pago o mesmo preço que você para estudar aqui. Eu tenho a sua idade, a mesma idade! Bom, pelo menos física, por que mental eu tenho minhas dúvidas... sobre você, é claro."

"Ah, Potter, vamos parar com isso. Parece um bebê. Bom, você sabe realmente quem eu sou. Sou Lily Evans, herdeira dos Evans, uma pessoa muito mais importante do que você, com certeza. Então não tenho tempo para perder com besteirinhas infantis da sua parte, entendido?"

"Está me chamando de criança, por acaso?"

"Oh, se eu estou? Quer saber? Sim."

Ela se levantou da mesa. Ele também.

"Oras, Evans! Cale essa sua boca!"

Opa. Ninguém a mandava calar a boca fazia anos. E de repente, aquele garoto caipira e metido a gostoso chegava a ela e aumentava o tom da voz! Era a gota d'água! Então Lily jogou a caneta que segurava longe. Muito irritada. Remus, que estava observando tudo à distância, e até Sírius, que tentava fazer uma redação enquanto era paquerado por duas garotas mais novas, chegaram mais perto; para ver o ápice da confusão. Mas nem foi preciso. A ruiva fez questão de falar tudo muito alto, o suficiente para todos num raio de cinco mesas ouvirem.

"Sabe, eu cansei, ok? Cansei! Cansei de aturar vocês todos por hoje, ontem, não quero nem ver mais a sua cara, Potter. Amanhã eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, é aula de educação física, eu tenho que estudar minhas matérias. Perder tempo com vocês, e principalmente com você, realmente, é desprezível." - E saiu, a passos largos e ecoantes, por causa do salto alto. Deu para ouvir o barulho dos sapatos descendo as escadas, em direção ao pavimento dos quartos. A tensão provocada pela _pequena _discussão ainda pairava sobre a biblioteca. James tinha uma expressão de raiva. Então Sírius resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Ele era mestre nisso. Claro, e em mais_ outras coisas_, mas isso não agora_..._

"E essa foi mais uma da _sempre educada_ Lily Evans, com seu refinado vocabulário."

James pegou a caneta do chão com nojo, e colocou em cima da mesa onde antes estivera sentado.

"Ah. Muito obrigada... Black, não é?"

Concordou. "Sim, sou, claro." - A biblioteca voltara ao normal; as duas garotas que antes pertubavam Sírius agora davam risinhos lendo algo que devia ser um 'Kama Sutra' para jovens. Lily já devia ter chegado no apartamento e colocado os fones de ouvido no volume máximo, para relaxar. Geralmente era isso o que ela fazia, quando chegava estressada ou angustiada. - "Vamos sentar em alguma mesa! Vocês parecem ser interessantes... Fazer a Lil se estressar desse jeito, isso eu não vejo há anos. Quero conhecê-los melhor."

Remus franziu a testa, e olhou para Sírius de cima a baixo; aceitou logo depois, quando ele sugeriu um refrigerante para cada. Acabaram sentando na mesma mesa onde antes James e Lily estavam resolvendo problemas. James sentou primeiro, ainda com os livros de álgebra nas mãos, meio confuso, meio enraivado, ainda com vontade de xingar aquela ruiva, deixá-la no chão. O outro permaneceu ainda em pé, até que, através da janela, a última garota pulou na piscina. Depois começou a observar o Sírius, que fora pegar os refrigerantes. James parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa.

Aparentemente, ele por dentro era normal. Tirado, engraçado, paquerador. Mas o seu estilo era muito diferente do comum. Em vez de calças jeans e camisas comuns, como James e Remus, o garoto usava roupas mais chamativas. Seus óculos, que aparentemente só usava quando fazia a tarefa, tinham detalhes dourados e sofisticados, mas masculinos. Também estava com uma calça apertada, cabelos soltos e arrumados e sapatos novíssimos. Mas o que chamava mais a atenção era a camiseta preta, meio colada ao corpo, talvez para ressaltar seus músculos. Tinha as iniciais D e G, gigantes, bem no centro. Dolce e Gabanna, até aí tudo normal. Mas, bem, não era isso o que estava escrito em baixo, em letras douradas e enfeitadas.

"Delicious and Gorgeous" - sorriu, enquanto observava o olhar assustado dos dois. - "Ótima idéia, unir o útil ao agradável, não concordam?"

"Sim, claro."

Sírius olhou cuidadosamente para Remus, investigando cada detalhe. Adorava se sentir como um Sherlock Holmes. "Bom, vocês com certeza são do interior. Essas mechas no seu cabelo e sua marca de sol não podem ser feitas nesse clima poluído de Londres. São de fazendas?"

O que eles poderiam responder? _"Não, Black, na verdade esse sol todo foi dos banhos diários que éramos obrigados a tomar todos os dias, no pátio da prisão."_? Claro que não podiam falar a verdade; mas não precisavam mentir tanto: o clima realmente era bom e, quando os dois eram crianças e já amigos, viviam muito em fazendas de parentes e colegas.

"Sim, somos. Viemos para cá agora, acho que ainda temos muito sotaque." - respondeu James - "Black... a Evans. Ela é, hmm, _assim_ todos os dias?"

"Assim? Irritada? Não, nem sempre. Só quando está de TPM, menstruada, quando tira nota baixa, quebra uma unha ou não entende algum assunto. Ah, e quando chove."

"E, resumindo..." - riu Remus.

"Sim, sempre. Pelo menos com estranhos."

"Ah. Que medo desse mês e meio que teremos que passar juntos. E isso porque nem tem uma semana!" - suspirou James. - "Eu já vou, quer saber? Tchau, Black, foi um... prazer conhecer você, com certeza."

O moreno levantou e foi embora, depois de um aceno dos outros dois. Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Remus comentou alguma coisa um pouco alto demais. Alto o suficiente, digamos.

"Eu não entendo..." - resmungou. - "Com tanto lugar para ir, porque o James preferiu vir logo para cá, para essa escolinha, terminar de estudar?"

Sírius levantou um pouco os óculos de leitura e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Acho" - e olhou firme para o garoto - "que ele simplesmente quis aprender como ser charmoso... com pessoas dignas e perfeitas... por exemplo, eu."

Remus arregalou os olhos indiscretamente.

* * *

_Fim do Capítulo Dois_

_**N/a:** _Eu prefiro nem comentar sobre a demora desse capítulo (foge). Mas agora voltei, voltei com tudo, com uma boa notícia: Quando Dois e Dois São Cinco já está completamente plotada, e com cenas independentes já montadas em minha cabeça! (Bom, acho que isso é bom.)

Capítulo um pouco maior, espero que tenham gostado, eu gostei muito dele. Delicious and Gorgeous significa Delicioso e Maravilhoso, a idéia foi da minha amiga e beta e acho que isso existe mesmo (uau). Claro, essa fic não seria essa fic sem Hotel Califórnia, e eu ouvi ela pelo menos uma vez enquanto escrevia esse capítulo (ou foram duas vezes? Dúvida).

E essas reviews FOFAS? _**Pattt, Thaty, susaninha, Jaque Weasley, Juh Moony**_** e**_** Srta. Malfoy**_, muito obrigada! Essa fic não seria nada sem vocês também!

Um beijo para todas e deixem sempre reviews, se lerem e quiserem fazer algum comentário!

_Débora._

_(Ouvindo It's Too Late Baby, Carole King)_


	5. A Certinha Evans

_Capítulo Três_

_A Certinha Evans_

* * *

Devia ser noite, já. De fora da janela o barulho era intenso, acontecia um jogo de futebol masculino. Dentro do quarto, _divas pop_ cantavam num volume que poderia muito bem deixar qualquer pessoa mais velha surda. E uma menina na cama. Lily tentou olhar para o caderno em suas mãos pela décima vez. Mas não conseguiu; aquilo não entrava na sua cabeça.

_Ich komme aus UK_

_Du kommst aus UK_

_Er/es/sie kommt aus UK_

_Wir kommen aus UK_

_Ihr kommt aus UK_

_Sie kommen aus UK_

_Sie kommen aus UK_

Oh, Deus, para quê ela, uma adolescente, no auge dos seus quinze anos e meio, iria precisar de alemão? Tudo bem que ela já sabia o suficiente de espanhol, francês e até arranhava o português, e a Alemanha é e sempre foi um pais muito importante, e relativamente perto da Inglaterra, mas aprender novas línguas não era bem o que Lily estava pretendendo nos últimos anos; e realmente a última coisa que ela queria era estudar após discutir com o Potter. Sua fama de superdotada - o que era parcialmente verdade, o QI da ruiva era maior do que a média - segurava suas notas num bom patamar, mas estudos não a interessavam mais. Ultimamente nem as canetas hiper coloridas nem as páginas super decoradas do caderno a animavam para o que estava escrito.

Agora o que lhe deixava ansiosa pela escola era, simplesmente, a dança. Se antes, quando criança, seu corpo - até então - magrelo a desencorajava a bailar ou sapatear, ao chegar na adolescência descobriu uma forma de descontrair o corpo e a mente. Dançar era onde sensualidade e fragilidade se reuniam em melhor forma; dentre todos os lugares da escola, a sala de balé era o local favorito dos meninos. Ver garotas de meia-calça rosa não era tão atraente, mas vê-las dançar em meia ponta aparentemente os deixavam maravilhados. Era divertido ver a reação geral masculina quando uma garota bonita dava uma pirueta. Lily, antigamente, não precisava da dança. Não era importante. Agora precisava. Para sua atividade noturna favorita. O strip pôquer.

Claro que foi tudo idéia do Sírius; um esporte divertido, uma brincadeirinha para ambos os sexos, onde pudessem acontecer coisas _um pouco_ mais elevadas do que o normal. Ela _apenas_ sugeriu o pôquer. Ele quis incrementar strip-tease, enquanto os garotos jogavam, Lily não gostou. Onde estava a diversão para as mulheres? Entraram em um consenso, com a ajuda de líderes de outros anos, tudo em segredo. Num salão de festas infantis, quase sempre abandonado, fizeram a decoração, inspirada em filmes clássicos. Paredes vermelhas, tapetes não usados no chão, mesas em madeira e bebida. Muita bebida. Logo estava pronto o paraíso dos alunos mais velhos, das garotas. O point da pegação, do desejo, do sexo.

O jogo era simples, e um pouco diferente do normal. Dez casais, sendo que o homem jogava e a mulher podia ajudar, ou dar palpites. Podiam trapacear, se fossem espertas o suficiente para arrancar informações do adversário; em troca de algo, geralmente o direito de tocar em uma das coxas da mulher. Quem perdesse a rodada, diferentemente de outros tipos de jogos, era _obrigado _a tirar uma peça de roupa da parceira. O jogo acabava quando a primeira mulher ficasse nua, ou perdesse a última peça de roupa. Era um jogo longo, os jogadores chegavam a amanhecer, sem ter terminado a partida. As moças vinham com muitas roupas, ou sem quase nenhuma. Quem tivesse sorte, ganhava o jogo. Quem tivesse azar, ganhava a garota. Era um jogo alucinante. A garota perdedora, junto com outras jogadoras, tinha que despir total ou parcialmente sua última peça de roupa em cima de um palco. Quase sempre chamavam os garotos, e logo era a atração principal da noite.

Ao mesmo tempo da partida principal, bebidas e música como em filmes de cabaré. Garçonetes e garçons vestidos à carater, todos eles jogadores do pôquer. Casais sentados nos sofás, deitados no chão, atrás de qualquer canto escuro ou nem tanto. Uma taxa de dez libras, que, mutiplicadas por centenas de alunos ajudavam Sírius e Lily a cobrir despesas e manter o sigilo. Os dois também jogavam, com a condição de, se perdedores, não precisassem retirar a roupa. Por muitas vezes a ruiva usou algo parecido com um maiô como última roupa, protegendo todo o seu corpo e mantendo sua reputação.

Até porque tudo isso acontecia uma vez por semana e, após o sinal de começo da aula, todos eram apenas alunos normais e ricos de uma escola interna. E Lily era, apesar de tudo, Lily Evans.

A garota, depois de um tempo pensando e enrolando no quarto, cansou de estudar, ou tentar estudar, e pegou seu caderninho secreto, onde anotava tudo sobre seu esporte, para depois mostrar a Sírius. Ele, por sinal, já tinha se mostrado um desajeitado para os assuntos sérios, conquistando os alunos nas suas _coisinhas criativas_, como ele próprio dizia. A primeira partida do ano seria dali a dez dias e o moreno não tinha sequer voltado ao salão para verificar tudo._ "Se não existisse eu para consertar os erros e as besteiras..." _Ela mesma não poderia fazer quase nada, já que agora era "babá" _daqueles _dois marmanjos do interior._ "E ainda ter de suportar aquelas garotas pedindo para sair com aqueles caipiras!" _Conviver com aqueles dois não era fácil. Não se dava bem com nenhum, e não gostava de ter que segui-los. O James tinha um olhar desagradável e o Remus era cínico; brigavam sempre que podiam. Tinham acabado de brigar, só para variar, e o volume do som comprovava isso. Quando se irritava, geralmente perdia o dia, e passava o resto do tempo estudando, ou no computador, ouvindo música. Não precisava de ninguém. Mas tinha gente que nunca entendia isso.

Bateram na porta. Lily suspirou, até sabia quem era. Ninguém bate na porta do quarto de Lily Evans às nove horas da noite, exceto sua vizinha de quarto. Abriu a porta depois de um tempo e deu de frente com Marlene McKinnon, de pijamas e pantufa, segunrando uma apostila cheia de folhas.

"Aqui, Evans. Eu pesquisei os assuntos de História desse semestre, e fiz um resumo para você. Pode pegar."

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. Ficou olhando por um bom tempo para a garota e para a apostila, sem encontrar palavras para expulsá-la do quarto de uma forma não grosseira. Aparentemente ela estava doida, ou algo do tipo._ "As notícias da 'discussãozinha' não chegaram no quarto dela?" _De qualquer forma, História não era sua melhor matéria, e um resumo nunca faria mal.

"Ahn, obrigado? Posso saber o porquê de... tanta estranheza assim?" - A ruiva não se batia muito bem com Marlene, e nunca batera; sempre implicou com seu jeito arrogante, e com sua irritante mania de achar que todos precisam de sua ajuda. - "Bom... Entre."- Ela negou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Bom, acho que não entendeu, Lílian. Devo ter sido um pouco equivocada ao achar que todos liam os roteiros de estudo. Eu não estou maluca, como você deve ter pensado, nem estou distribuindo colas para todo mundo. Esse ano, Evans, vai ter o dobro de assuntos de História, não se sabe porquê. Aparentemente um dos projetos dessa escola maluca. Acho que você não estava na palestra, mês passado, não foi?"

"Claro que não. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. E o meu nome é Lily, eu tenho certeza de que você sabe disso." - pegou a apostila, guardando em uma de suas bolsas. - "Como eu já disse, obrigado pela estranheza. Pode ir, agora."

Marlene fez um aceno, acostumada com a frieza de Lily. Deu meia volta, mas virou o rosto ao lembrar de algo. "Não entendeu ainda?" - Pausa. - "Ouvi falar que esse ano... _vai voltar_ com tudo, não é? Será um ano bem _puxado _para você, não?"

"Puxado? O pôquer? Ah, tenha certeza que sim." - Uma risada marota. - "Não irá participar esse ano?"

Marlene soltou uma gargalhada desagradável, tanto pelo barulho como pela intenção.

"Oh, Lília..Evans, você não me conhece?! Eu não irei participar, com certeza. Eu nunca participei dessas coisas, sabe?" - A ruiva era capaz de ouvir as últimas palavras saindo da boca da outra. _"E eu não sou uma puta, querida." _Era isso o que ela queria dizer. Lily sabia disso; nem todas as pessoas encaravam o pôquer como um bom esporte. Achavam vulgar, ridículo, todos os xingamentos e pensamentos que podiam imaginar. Ela nem ligava. Sabia que Marlene nunca foi uma pessoa que se divertisse muito; além do mais, era um pouco gordinha, e morria de vergonha do corpo. Normalmente esse tipo de pessoa apenas ficava em casa - ou no quarto, na escola, na biblioteca - e censurava todos os tipos de diversão. Fazer o quê?

"Eu sei." - Fingiu um bocejo, fechando os olhos. - "Sabe, McKinnon, eu tenho muita coisa para estudar, e é tarde. Por favor..."

"Tudo bem, Lílian, ok. Era só um comentário. Eu já vou. Adeusinho."

"Lily."

"Sim, sim. Lily. Mas eu odeio apelidos, Evans. Adeusinho de novo, Lílian."

Marlene mal teve tempo de ver a reação da ruiva à pirraça. Segundos depois, recebeu uma portada barulhenta, bem perto de sua testa. O suficiente para desequilibrá-la, e deixá-la tonta, mas não o suficiente para não ouvir o grito _enraivado_:

"Meu nome é LILY, DROGA!"

* * *

Lily riu ao ouvir os passos apressados da irritante McKinnon de volta para o quarto. Ser líder de classe, e consequentemente, de ano escolar, tinha suas vantagens, entre elas colocar medo nas pessoas. Com certeza, Marlene deve ter acreditado no grito e na portada da ruiva - mesmo que fosse a mais pura verdade, que Lily odiasse troca de nomes. Também sabia fingir como ninguém, e as vezes se censurava por não ter entrado no clube de teatro, _enquanto ainda era tempo_.

_"Talvez minha vida não fosse assim, tão fútil."_

Reclamava sempre que possível, tanto da máscara que estava em seu rosto por todos esses anos como da máscara que ela temia ainda vestir, ou ser vestida. Já corriam por alguns cantos da escola comentários sobre ela, desde 'fútil riquinha' até 'rebelde ridícula', passando por 'patricinha stripper' e 'nerd inconformada'. Alguns professores a pertubavam, dizendo, entre outras alfinetadas, que a 'verdadeira Evans está se mostrando'. Cada boca, uma versão de sua história. Mas a grande maioria da escola, inclusive os mais velhos, respeitavam e, por quê não, veneravam ela e o Sírius. Sim, ela e o maluco do Sírius.

Eles eram amigos desde quando Lily entrou na escola. Ela ainda era séria e compenetrada, e ele um mini-galinha de notas medianas, que só pensava em diversão e garotas. E quando eu digo garotas, eu digo garotas de todas as idades. Sírius sempre foi o galã da escola, e por ser tão popular quanto a herdeira Evans, acabaram se aproximando. Com o tempo, ela foi se tornando mais feminina, mais desejada e mais disputada. Chegaram boatos de um _affair _entre Lily e Sírius, o que nunca aconteceu; a verdade era a paixão interminável dele por ela. "Somos apenas amigos, amigos", era o que sempre Lily dizia. Eram um pouco mais do que isso, eram confidentes; ela sabia curiosidades diversas dele, e ele sabia o seu maior segredo. O suficiente para manter uma relação pacífica.

Lily caminhou até o banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho. Se examinou, procurando cuidadosamente alguma espinha ou problema na pele. Tudo que encontrou foi algumas sardas solitárias, quase imperceptíveis de longe. Embora todos os sinais mostrassem o contrário, não se achava muito bonita. O ruivo do seu cabelo chamava atenção demais para seu rosto, e às vezes Lily achava que os olhos verdes pareciam realmente esmeraldas, mas um pouco maiores do que deveriam. Apoiada na pia, se sentiu ridícula ao lembrar da discussão com James Potter mais cedo._ "Me abalei demais com essa banalidade"_, suspirou. Passou uma toalha no rosto e voltou para o quarto, ligando o computador.

Logo foi entupida de mensagens inúteis, convites de novos amigos, e-mails e outras coisas. Dessa vez nem se deu ao trabalho de rejeitar e apagar os entulhos. Entrou no messenger, mudou seu status e foi logo falar com o Sírius.

"Olá, Black."

Notou a imagem de exibição do rapaz. Era apenas uma foto dele num espelho, mostrando-o de perfil, além da sua câmera nova. Mas com um detalhe: ele estava sem camisa. Lily fechou os olhos assim que reparou nisso, para não cair em perdição e ampliar a foto. Uma das únicas coisas que eram capazes de deixá-la desconcertada e animada era o corpo de Sírius Black. Na verdade, qualquer corpo masculino a deixava bem... solta, digamos. Voltou a atenção para a mensagem na tela.

"Ora, ora, Lily! Você, na internet! O que faz por aqui?"

"Deixe de ser idiota pelo menos uma vez. É assunto sério."

"Sério? Provavelmente é o pôquer, certo? Então deixe de tentar bancar a chata e fale normalmente. Olá, Lily. Como vai, Lily? Teve uma boa tarde, Lily?"

"Cale a boca. E eu ESTOU falando normalmente. Claro que é o pôquer, você sabe que bate-papo não é a minha diversão favorita. Então, o que você organizou esses dias? Está perto, se não percebeu."

"Percebi. Bom, precisamos de novos casais. Na verdade, meninas são o que não faltam. Precisamos de mais jogadores, Lil."

"Ah, Black. Eu sei. Tudo isso eu sei. Mas eu não quero teorias, ok? Quero nomes."

Lily tinha uma grande - e muitas vezes irritante - mania de chamar constantemente as pessoas, principalmente os homens, pelo sobrenome.

"Sabe, estava pensando antes, eu tive uma idéia. De uma pessoa, quero dizer. Um rapaz. Uma idéia perfeita. Ótima, magnífica."

"Uau! Pensando antes? Que rápido! Se superou desta vez, fofo! (isso foi uma ironia)"

"Poxa! Eu sempre sou rápido e eficaz, querida! (eu percebi que foi uma ironia)"

Silêncio. Lily aproveitou e abriu uma página na internet; entrou em um dos seus sites favoritos de fóruns. Esse era de séries de televisão. Entrou no tópico da primeira que viu e ficou lá, esperando e lendo. Agora a trilha sonora tinha passado de Beyoncé para Christina Aguilera.

"Lily?"

"Que foi dessa vez?"

"É o Potter."

"O que tem ele?"

"OMFG! É o Potter, Lily! A idéia!"

"O quê? Cala a boca, Sírius! _No way!_ Você conheceu ele e o Lupin hoje! Eu vi!"

"Não, você não viu."

"Além do mais, nem EU os conheço direito! Como vou convidar um deles para o jogo, principalmente, o POTTER?"

"Bom, se você não o conhecesse, não estaria aos berros com ele mais cedo!"

"Você não entendeu nada, então. Nós simplesmente... não nos demos muito bem. Não fui com a cara dele, e, conseqüentemente, ele também não gostou de mim. Ele não presta, simplesmente isso. Repito: Eu não vou convidá-lo e MUITO MENOS trabalhar com ele!"

"Vai trabalhar com ele, sim."

"Não vou, não."

"Vai sim!"

"Não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou, não vou!"

"Você vai é ficar com o pulso dolorido, se continuar escrevendo assim. E vai sim."

"Vai me forçar?"

"Entenda, Lily, o Potter é uma pessoa _interessante_. Acredite em mim. Ele esconde alguma coisa, e esse tipo de pessoa é o que procuramos."

"_Int__eressante_, Black? Deixe de ser gay! É claro que eu NÃO vou convidar o Potter agora. Além do mais, eu sou a sua dupla no jogo. Vai me abandonar assim?"

"Querida, eu não sou gay, você sabe disso. E você sabe também que eu troco de garota como troco de roupa. Saíndo você, entram quinze na fila!"

"Hmm, é difícil encontrar um galinha que admita sua característica assim. E obrigada pela parte que me toca."

"Oh, não fique chateadinha!"

"EU NÃO ESTOU CHATEADA"

"Tá bom. Eu te dou uma semana para você conhecer o Potter melhor - então você poderá convidá-lo."

"Eu já te disse que ele não presta para o pôquer."

"Não, você disse que ele não presta. Você tem que conhecê-lo, para poder afirmar."

"..."

"E então?"

"Duas semanas."

"Por quê?"

"Deixe começar o jogo. Deixe-o descobrir por si só o que acontece à noite, deixe-o descobrir o que a _certinha Evans_ na verdade é. Duas semanas é o tempo ideal para conhecê-lo."

"Tudo bem. Duas semanas."

"Eu não acredito que estou aceitando isso, Black. Você me paga."

"Sim, eu te pago. Mas você vai ver que o Potter é a pessoa perfeita para você."

"PARA MIM?"

"Ops, digitei errado. Era para o pôquer, querida, para o pôquer, calminha..."

"Ah bom."

A voz de Pink em Lady Marmalade invadia os ouvidos da ruiva agora.

"Então, Black, para você sobrou apenas o figurino, bebidas, baralhos e comidas, não foi?"

"Oh, sim. Apenas isso."

"Claro. Estamos nos trinques, então. Eu quero um show MARAVILHOSO daqui a dez dias, ok?"

"Falou a majestade."

"Então... eu tenho que conhecer o Potter?"

"Sim, tem."

"Bom, talvez seja interessante."

"Vai ser."

"Ah, vai se fuder."

"Você e sua graciosidade e simpatia sempre. Até a aula na piscina, amanhã."

"Cale a boca."

_Lily Evans se desconectou._

* * *

_Oxford, Noite do dia Seis de Setembro_

_Escritório Geral da Casa de Menores de Oxford_

"Eles não podem ficar soltos!"

Phillip Wilson coçou a cabeça, apreensivo. Nunca havia lidado com fugas em toda sua carreira como diretor da Casa de Menores, e olhe que já eram mais de trinta anos. E agora, por causa de dois moleques de quinze anos - quinze! -, estava vivendo um momento muito tenso de sua vida. Ele e toda a equipe hiper preparada foram passados para trás de uma maneira engenhosa, genial, e até absurda. Passou a mão por seus cabelos brancos e olhou para seus dois assistentes. Acabara de ter uma reunião com pessoas importantes da justiça de Londres, e o resultado não fora muito bom. Praticamente isso: Os encontre logo ou esqueceremos o caso. Para a polícia, apenas uma fuga de crianças. Mas Wilson não queria que o caso fosse esquecido. Não mesmo.

"Será uma tragédia se não os encontrarmos! Uma tragédia!" - continuou. - "Minha carreira está acabada! Arruinada! Por dois criminosos!"

"Mas, chefe..." - começou um dos rapazes - "São apenas fedelhos."

"NÃO! Eles não são apenas fedelhos! Eles burlaram a segurança! Fugiram de um labirinto impossível de ser resolvido! São mafiosos! Delinquentes!"

"São crianças idiotas e gênias" - comentou o outro. - "Não farão diferença se estiverem livres."

O velho suspirou, desesperado. Sentou na cadeira e olhou de novo o acordo que havia assinado antes. Cinco meses para pegá-los. Muito pouco! Já haviam perdido mais de dez dias.

"O problema não é apenas com eles! Mas os ancestrais deles. Ou pais, não sei. Esses garotos, eles não pararam aqui por nada. Eles cometeram crimes com treze, quatorze anos! Menores do que são agora! O gene do crime está e sempre esteve nesses garotos!"

"Talvez, se eles estiverem escondidos com gente de bem, não se tornem criminosos em potencial, chefe. Talvez esqueçam essa vida! Quem sabe?"

"Mas e se não? E se eles estiverem com outros criminosos? Com a família? É nessa idade que a personalidade se forma! Esses garotos foram criados com crime, viveram com crime! Qualquer coisinha pode os fazer mudar completamente seu caráter!"

"Mas há a chance de não acontecer isso... não há?"

"Bom, claro que há. Isso é uma hipótese, muito plausível, mas apenas uma hipótese. O problema é o temperamento dos garotos." - Wilson abriu a velha gaveta de madeira perto de sua cadeira e olhou as duas fichas que apareceram bem na frente. - "Remus Lupin... ele é mais calmo, e apenas uma convivência diária com o crime o faria se corromper totalmente. Ele é amigo íntimo do outro, o Potter."

"E esse Potter, chefe?"

"Ele é o problema. Ele é o motivo por eu estar preocupado. James Potter tem o gene criminoso mais forte, e o temperamento mais agressivo. Extremamente inteligente e esperto. Provavelmente bolou todo o plano de fuga. Escutem bem. Esse Potter, rapazes, pode ser a pessoa mais normal que vocês já viram."

Virou para a janela, onde caía uma chuva rala e fria, sem esconder a enorme lua.

"Mas qualquer abalo emocional, por mínimo que seja, pode fazê-lo roubar, chantagear, machucar... ou matar."

* * *

_Fim do Capítulo Três_

_N/a: _Bom, oficialmente é o último capítulo desta fic que eu publico com a idade de doze anos. Por que daqui a dois dias (No caso, 08/06) é o meu aniversário (**EU QUERO REVIEWS DE ANIVERSÁRIO**), e eu estou feliz por não ter atrasado aqui. Espero que gostem mesmo desse capítulo, viu? (O medidor do meu iTunes diz que eu ouvi Hotel Califórnia 48 vezes em um mês e meio, vocês acham muito?)

MUITO obrigada a quem leu/ favoritou / alertou (:P) / comentou! **Luly, Thaty, Mrs. Mandy Black, Pattt, Jaque Weasley e Naa Pot****ter**, um BEIJÃO para vocês!

**Reviews** sempre, comentários sempre!

_(Up dia onze de junho - eu ODEIO ups, esse provavelmente será o último - , mas fiquem felizes, graças a uma aposta idiota - para mim, claro - o próximo capítulo sai domingo, ok? Essa é uma tentativa desesperada da minha parte de conseguir alguma inspiração e felicidade com as reviews. Um beijo novamente!)_

_Débora._

_(Ouvindo Heartbreaker, Will.I.Am)_


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!

_Capítulo Quatro_

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!_

* * *

A piscina da Hogwarts Master School era enorme, isso era fato. Formava caracóis e correntezas, imitando o formato de um rio em grande parte; era completamente comparável à uma piscina de hotel, com pontes e bar molhado. Infelizmente, para grande parte do corpo escolar, não era muito usada, e isso também era um fato; com o inverno, era absolutamente impraticável um banho gelado ao ar livre. O outono mal havia começado, mas provavelmente aquela seria a última aula do ano. Estava um pouco nublado e ventava; mesmo assim a área em torno da piscina estava lotada de gente. Gente que gostava de nadar, de encontrar gente; de dançar e de paquerar; de examinar o físico de muitas pessoas, assim como também mostrar o seu.

Lily fora uma das últimas a chegar, já no meio da manhã. Amava suas aulas ao ar livre, não as faltaria por nada, e amava exibir o seu corpo à todos. Usava apenas um decotado maiô preto, com fendas e decotes na cintura, nas costas e no busto, junto com uma bolsa gigante, enfeitada com florzinhas e coisas de praia. Óculos escuros, num tamanho um pouco maior do que o comum que cobriam boa parte do rosto, e os cabelos presos. Sempre provocava suspiros e inveja quando aparecia assim, e dessa vez não era diferente. Mais da metade dos olhares se focaram nela, ou nos decotes dela, enquanto passava pelo corredor de cadeiras reclináveis e guarda-sóis, com uma classe impecável e uma expressão impenetrável.

Por trás das madeixas ruivas e dos óculos Prada, tentava disfarçar a decepção de estar em trio novamente, mesmo que todos já tivessem se acostumado._ Até demais_, ela gostava de pensar, quando lembrava dos e-mails de dezenas de garotas que dariam tudo, e um pouco mais, para estar em seu lugar. Sim, James Potter e Remus Lupin eram realmente bonitos, o primeiro até mais que o outro, mas também completamente rudes e estranhos. Lily andava firme e aparentemente satisfeita, mas sua vontade era de virar para trás e aplicar uns socos em cada um.

Eles, como sempre, foram atrás da ruiva.

James ainda estava um pouco contrariado por ainda ter que ser seguido - ou seguir alguém; e os dois estavam um pouco inibidos por estar tão perto de tanta gente de roupas de banho – e seus conceitos de roupas de banho eram completamente diferentes do de qualquer pessoa – , num lugar tão cheio, e, por isso, andando um pouco mais devagar. Devagar e sempre. Devagar.

"Vamos, Lupin! Potter! Depressa! Estão esperando o quê?" - Resmungou Lily.

"Calma, Lily... - suspirou Remus. - Eu não estou acostumado com essa atmosfera..."

Ela parou e o fitou confusa.

"Ah, cale a boca. Você não está acostumado a quê? A andar rápido? Pelo amor de Deus..."

O garoto respondeu, azedo. - "Acho que a educação passou bem longe dessa vez, não foi?"

James riu abafado, com a reação de ambos. Não era possível notar de costas, com a ruiva andando, mas visivelmente havia um certo assombro em sua expressão. Remus aparentemente era um daqueles semi-mudos que só servem para rir e concordar com o manda-chuva do grupo – no caso, ninguém mais que o Potter. Lily já havia lidado com vários daqueles, e agora essa era a primeira vez que um lhe dizia algo com pretensão de alfinetar. O mundo dá muitas e muitas voltas.

"Ah! Não acredito. O que foi? Ficou ofendido, Lupin?" - Havia sarcasmo também, em sua voz - "Além do mais, vocês são caipiras, conhecem o sol, ou_ essa atmosfera_, mais do que ninguém. E, bem, nem sol temos agora, não é?"

"Digamos que sim."

"É, _digamos _que você _também_ é extremamente podre."

"Não entendi o também." - James percebeu a hora de entrar; segurou Lily pelo ombro, forte um pouco demais, com uma expressão meio magoada, meio irritada. Ela retirou a mão dele com aspereza. – "Podre é uma palavra forte para dois colegas se tratarem."

"Acho que a esse ponto você já deve ter percebido que não nos entendemos como dois colegas normais."

"Claro que sim. Provavelmente toda a escola também." - Parou em frente à algumas cadeiras vazias, jogando sua mochila em uma delas. - "Bom, aqui tem três lugares, se _a majestade_ não se importar em sentar numa cadeira comum."

"Três?" - Lily olhou, incrédula. Remus fez algum sinal desanimado com os ombros, e sentou em uma das cadeiras. - "Eu ouvi direito? Três? Ah, sim, a majestade se importa! Eu já tenho planos para sentar com quem eu quero, e onde eu quero! Como se não tivessemos acabado de afirmar mutuamente que não nos damos bem, nenhum dos três! Como se eu não tivesse amigas, ou como se eu não pudesse curtir_ sozinha _um dos únicos momentos de lazer dessa escola! Continuem achando que _eu_ vou sentar do lado de _vocês_. E fiquem só achando! Podem achar, porque eu não vou estragar minha diversão por isso. Nunca!"

James refletiu uns instantes sobre o que ela disse. Depois deixou para lá. - "Hmm. Já acabou?"

"Se você não sofre de nenhum problema mental, deve saber que sim. A não ser que sofra, e isso resolve grande parte dos meus problemas." – falou Lily. Ainda estava em pé.

"Então acabou o seu mini discurso bizarro. Agora é a vez do meu, e eu prometo que não será tão longo. Não será nada longo." – pigarreou – "Se toda essa situação fosse uma questão de escolha, Evans, eu já estaria a quilômetros de distância de você e dessa completa idiotice, entendeu? Mas não é. Por favor, sente aqui e fale baixo."

"Você não me dá ordens."

"Tudo bem. Faça o que quiser."

Lily hesitou. No fundo, perto do toboágua infantil, Sírius e Camille – dançarina do pôquer e colega – , conversavam animadamente. Diane mandava mensagens via e-mail com seu minúsculo notebook e até a Marlene McKinnon jogava vôlei com o Longbotton da sala ao lado. Era seu dever como líder de classe, de qualquer forma. Na água, todos acabariam se encontrando, e iria dar na mesma. Puxou a terceira cadeira para o sol, ajeitando-a de modo que ficasse de frente à piscina, e de costas aos outros dois.

Ajeitou os óculos e soltou os cabelos, deixando-os voar com uma rajada de vento frio. Tinha um tique com seus cabelos; o colocava para trás da orelha repetidas vezes, mesmo que eles estivessem devidamente arrumados e desembaraçados. Desta vez ajeitou apenas uma vez, enroscando uma de suas unhas gigantes e vermelhas com o brinco esquerdo. Da bolsa, no chão, tirou o fio branco de seu Ipod, o colocando com cuidado.

Depois de alguns minutos o clima ficou extremamente abafado. A maioria das pessoas havia caído na piscina, e o som era aquele característico de verão: gritos, música, conversa e, bem, água. O sol brilhava forte por trás das nuvens, e o mormaço era mais quente que um dia de calor tropical.

James se sentiu extramamente desconfortável, após cerca de dez minutos de tédio e calor. Se sentia terrivelmente apertado e encharcado, mesmo que não fosse fisicamente verdade. "Evans, você não vai se sentir mal se eu tirar minha camisa, vai?"

"Por que essa pergunta idiota? Claro que não. Pode tirar." - Falou, sem pensar. Mesmo com o som no volume máximo, ouviu botões sendo abertos, e seu senso extremamente feminino despertou. Tremeu de medo do que iria acontecer, enquanto agora o som em sua mente era da camisa deslizando. Logo depois percebeu que isso não iria dar _mesmo _certo, ao olhar para trás e deparar com um corpo que não imaginara de jeito nenhum para o garoto. Vendo como um _todo_, James Potter não era tão pálido e fraco assim. Seu corpo estava muito bem cuidado...

E com músculos definidos. Muitos músculos.

* * *

_"Calma, Lily, respira, respira. É apenas o corpo de um menino. De um garoto. Certo. Respira."_

Era isso que ela tentava pensar; mas não conseguia, pois toda a reação que conseguia ao espiar James era corar como um tomate e voltar o rosto rapidamente para a piscina. Mas não era possível – um menino tão pálido, tão estranho, com aqueles óculos fortíssimos, vindo provavelmente de uma fazenda ou algo do tipo – , ela nunca pensaria que logo o James Potter seria tão forte e bonito sem camisa. Isso com certeza a deixava envergonhada.

Na única vez que tomou coragem para mandá-lo colocar a camisa de novo, ficou tão constrangida, sem motivo - ou não, já que os óculos de James estavam _descansando_ em cima da mesa, e a surpresa de vê-lo tão... normal foi um pouco reveladora - , que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer para disfarçar foi acenar excessivamente para a garçonete, pedindo qualquer coisa.

"Está com algum problema, Evans?" – Remus pertubou, sorrindo.

"NÃO! Não! De jeito nenhum!" – Lily estava exatamente da cor dos cabelos. Lembrou de agradecer ao destino e aos filmes clichês, quando a garçonete que estava mais próxima encostou na mesa dos garotos, com um sorriso quase desumano de tão grande, impedindo que Remus risse descontroladamente. – "Uma água, moça, por favor! Com gás! Com limão, viu?" – A moça anotava rapidamente cada exigência maluca da ruiva desesperada – "E também uma tortinha de morango. Mas tem que ser sem açúcar, com adoçante, viu? Adoçante! Cuidado com os morangos, espero que ainda estejam bons, e a massa tem que ser diet também, ok? Entendeu tudo? Tudo mesmo?" – Fez que sim – "Então a água é com gelo, tudo bem? COM GELO!"

"Tudo bem, senhorita." – terminou, já sem o sorriso de antes. – "E para vocês, garotos? Água, refrigerantes, coquetéis..." - piscou um dos olhos azuis. Meninas atraentes choviam naquela escola.

"Ah, então para a gente por favor duas vodk..." – James percebeu seu erro a tempo, lamentando internamente ser menor de idade. – "Dois coquetéis!" – A moça anotou e foi embora. No mesmo instante, James se inclinou para a frente, apoiando os braços nas costas da cadeira de Lily e sussurrando no seu ouvido justamente o que ela pensou ter evitado. – "E você, Evans, para uma discreta, me saiu uma ótima destrambelhada!"

Sírius Black, que passava em direção ao chuveiro nesse momento, cutucou-a, sorrindo maliciosamente. Lily fez um gesto obsceno disfarçado, principalmente ao lembrar de sua conversa no dia anterior. Ele queria que simplesmente a ruiva pedisse amizade a um garoto novato, antipático e descamisado! Estava tão ocupada em escolher as palavras certas para humilhar James que nem notou a sunga vermelha de Sírius a tempo de se segurar. De repente toda a sessão noturna de 'Como não endoidar ao ver tantos garotos gostosos e musculosos sem camisa' foi por água abaixo.

"Destrambelhada... é... a... sua ... avó!" - Percebeu então alguma coisa estranha escrita na perna de Sírius (que tentava chamar o máximo de atenção para isso), começando no calcanhar e subindo torta até quase a batata da perna. '_Foca piedade? Faca felicidade? Ah, não...' _- "Faça amizade! Que droga.."

"Falou alguma coisa?" - perguntou James.

"Não! Você é surdo? Eu não disse nada." - mudou de idéia - "Quer dizer, você quer uma trégua?"

Lily se arrependeu realmente de ter ligado para o aviso do Sírius.

"Trégua? Você bebeu, Evans?"

"Claro que não! Olha, se você não sabe o que é trégua, eu posso até te explicar, mas sinceramente, então você não assistiu nenhuma aula de inglês ultimamente, a professora fala essa palavra toda hora, entende?"

"Idiota, é claro que eu sei!" - balançou a cabeça, como se encarasse tudo como uma brincadeira. - "E eu NÃO quero nada com você."

Os coquetéis e a água chegaram. Lily arrancou seu copo com tanta força que por pouco os outros não se espatifaram no chão.

"Já que ambos admitimos que não nos damos bem, vamos tentar melhorar isso! Não é óbvio?"

"Evans, você não está falando coisa com coisa. Quer ir embora, ou ir à enfermaria? Eu faço essa _gentileza_ para o mundo."

"Pelo menos esse mês e meio! Nós temos que nos dar bem! Somos colegas normais! Porque não conviver como deveríamos?"

"Eu não sei se consigo te suportar, Evans, por mais um mês e meio! Sim, somos colegas normais, estudamos na mesma sala. E daí?"

"Então eu posso ser perfeitamente sua amiga. Aceite, Potter. Reveja seus conceitos" – Bebeu um gole da água e quase o cuspiu de volta. – "DROGA! EU PEDI COM LIMÃO, NÃO LARANJA! SERÁ QUE ESTÃO CONTRATANDO AGORA ATENDENTES SURDOS?"

James arregalou os olhos. Resolveu não comentar. Estava começando a perceber que ela estava falando mesmo sério.

"Bom, nos meus conceitos, você é a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, entende?" - começou. - "E sabe o que eu sou?"

"Não."

"O lobo mau, Evans!"

Lily riu; realmente o Potter a divertia. A garçonete voltou, forçada, e pegou de volta com certo nojo o copo de água da ruiva, trocando por um outro, com um limão cortado enfeitando a borda.

"Deixe de birra, é ridículo. Você não é mais criança." - censurou Lily.

"Isso digo eu. Não estamos mais no jardim de infância, para você querer ser minha amiga seis dias depois de me conhecer."

"Você é muito imaturo."

"Você não conhece _nada _de mim." - Pronunciou o _nada_ com uma entonação mais forte, desnecessariamente. Remus bebeu um gole do seu coquetel apreensivo; o James se esquecia da discrição quando se estressava um pouco mais, e em todos os momentos com a Lily presente ele se comportou assim. Era nessas horas que preferia ficar calado.

Ela retirou o fone restante do ouvido e virou o corpo completamente para trás, ficando ajoelhada na cadeira. - "Eu quero conhecer. Por isso quero ser sua amiga."

James demorou um tempo para responder. Sua expressão banalizava o momento.

"Este é um comportamento ridículamente infantil."

"Infantil? Isso se aplica a você, que não quer parar de brigar só para não dar o braço a torcer"

"Não sou do tipo de gente que faz amizades com você."

"Por quê? É um assassino, um drogado ou algum mendigo?"

"Não." - Não lhe doía falar isso; por pouco isso era verdade, e por pouco ele teria que mentir - ficaria até muito feliz por saber que faria parte do grupo dos que não podem ser amigos da Evans.

"Então você perdeu. Não há nenhum motivo para essa sua atitude." – _'Isso é o que você pensa' _– "Pense no caso e me fale, eu estou aqui. E por favor," – Suspirou – "Coloque de volta essa camisa."

E então aconteceu. James ia responder, mas parou. Viu Lily virar-se para a frente de novo, e recolocar os fones. Tomou um gole do refrigerante calmamente, respirou fundo, e começou a procurar a camisa na mochila, onde havia colocado meio desajeitadamente. Iria realmente deixar essa passar, ia cair na piscina e tentar se divertir com as tantas garotas bonitas e disponíveis da sala de aula. A Evans devia estar alterada pelo calor, somente isso. Mas não aguentou. A raiva veio na forma daqueles diabinhos vermelhos, que tentam te levar para o lado ruim; mas provavelmente o anjinho do bom senso estava no banheiro, e não pôde impedir. Na verdade, no fundo aguentou sim, porque sua vontade real era asfixiar Lily com a sua camisa, afogá-la, derrubar chá quente ou o que fosse nela. Em sua visão, esse seria o melhor a fazer. Se viu rapidamente colocando uma das mãos com gosto na bolsa de praia dela, e arrancando os fones de ouvido das suas orelhas com um puxão forte. Ouviu o grito surpreso da ruiva se transformando em um desesperado, ao ver James Potter jogando seu _precisoso e perfeito_ Ipod longe o suficiente para alcançar a parte mais funda da piscina... e afundar.

O barulho de algo diferente pousando na água conseguiu trazer silêncio profundo por aproximadamente cinco segundos – e só. Pouca gente percebeu o que realmente aconteceu, e as caixas de som estavam altas demais para o _gritinho_ de Lily chamar realmente a atenção geral – eu já mencionei que a piscina era muito grande?

Depois de trinta segundos de desespero, bocas abertas e chocadas, e ruivas ameaçando a si mesmo se jogar na piscina para morrer junto com o fiel companheiro, finalmente algum aluno mais velho _pescou_ o aparelho rosa, enxarcado e não mais funcionando, por conta da pressão da água, para sua dona chorar _silenciosamente_ sua morte.

"Meu bebê! Oh... Minhas relíquias! Minhas músicas! Meu tesouro!" – levantou irada da cadeira, ainda segurando o pobre Ipod, e olhou para James. – "POTTER, seu estúpido! Seu IMBECIL! Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil e imbecil! Olha o que você fez! VOCÊ ACABOU COM MINHA VIDA!"

James não respondeu nada, apenas riu. – "Você não liga? Não liga? Olha então o que EU vou fazer, Potter!" - Lily pegou num impulso rápido a mochila dele antes que pudessem impedir, tirando cada coisa de dentro e jogando com força na parte mais rasa da piscina, justamente a mais próxima. Relógios e óculos não foram poupados. – "E então? O que você acha do estado do meu bebê? O que você acha do estado das suas coisas agora?"

"Acho que então você finalmente entendeu que eu não quero ser seu amigo nunca."

* * *

Era meio dia e meia, quase, quando Lily resolveu voltar para a piscina. Havia realizado um enterro descente para seu querido bebê, e tomado uma chuveirada para relaxar e se sentir sexy novamente._ 'Brigar com colegas idiotas não é sexy.'_, pensava. Andando radiante como sempre, voltou a chamar as atenções. Dessa vez, passou direto pelas três cadeiras fatídicas, que continuavam no mesmo lugar, mas agora vazias - como a Diane Lyns informou, tudo que Lily havia jogado na água sobreviveu, exceto o valioso óculos fundo de garrafa do cego do James Potter, que rachou nos dois lados, tamanha a força que a garota aplicou. 'Uma boa vingança', pensou. Aparentemente os dois estavam no quarto, pesquisando um idêntico pela internet. A ruiva se dirigiu para o canto norte da piscina, justamente onde Sírius Black e Camille Grenfell terminavam os ajustes de algo que nem havia acontecido.

"Quer dizer que, então, quando a Lily sair de cena para ficar com o Potter, eu vou ser seu par. Certo, Black?"

"Certo. Você sempre foi minha substituta, Camille, e agora não vai ser diferente."

"A Lily não vai gostar disso, eu a conheço."

"Ela sabe, gata. E posso te dizer com toda a certeza que a Lil não vai se importar nadinha em me deixar por um tempo. Poderemos nos divertir como nunca, dessa vez!"

"Ah, eu tenho escolha?..." - suspirou a garota. Sírius enchia muito a paciência, as vezes. Aquelas piadinhas maliciosas não estavam com nada. No fundo, ainda longe, conseguiu indentificar uma ruiva de maiô decotado. - "Olhe, Black, a Lily está vindo."

"Ah, a Lily?" - olhou para onde a outra apontava. - "Ela vem... A Lily voltou, maravilhosa... com aquele maiô maravilhoso, decotado, sexy..."

Camile resmungou alguma coisa, interrompendo o moreno de mais um comentário desnecessário._ 'Só ela, a Lil, mesmo, para conseguir deixar o Sírius assim.'_

"Heeey! Por mais que você não lembre, eu ainda estou aqui, sabia?" - reclamou a garota. Ela era uma das que não gostava da paixão incontrolável e não recíproca. - "O que a Lily tem que qualquer uma de nós não tem?" - Sírius olhou para a Camille com sua visão crítica aguçada. Verificando bem, ela não era diferente da grande maioria das garotas da escola, internamente. Rica, aluna mediana, grande histórico de _affairs _e envolvida com o pôquer. Por fora, os cabelos negros ondulados e muito compridos eram o que chamavam mais a atenção masculina. Camile tinha, sim, uma característica que a destacava, bem ou mal, e a tornava menos de porcelana e mais real - seu comportamento temperamental. Era a garota mais _malcriada_ da escola secundária, por isso mesmo uma das principais dançarinas do strip pôquer. Uma das amigas da Lily Evans, uma das mais conhecidas na escola. Essa era a Grenfell.

"Falando de mim, _dude_?" - riu Lily, jogando sua bolsa gigante na primeira cadeira visível. - "Acho que só vai dar o meu nome nas fofocas esse ano, não é?"

"É, fofocas como 'Lily troca garanhão da escola por dois nerds', provavelmente." - debochou Sírius.

"Cale a boca, Black, e boa tarde para você. Não houve a opção _sentar com os amigos_ dessa vez, pelo que vocês viram."

"O Sírius não percebeu isso, Lily." - pertubou Camille - "Ficou me enchendo o saco o tempo todo, até lembrar da sua suposta missão."

Lily se virou para o garoto imediatamente - e com um terrível olhar de Quem-Mandou-Você-Contar-Para-A-Camille? -, e depois sorriu para a amiga, disfarçando.

"Calma, Lil, não precisa dessa raiva toda" - falou Sírius, indignando ainda mais a ruiva. - "A Camille é minha substituta oficial. Só ela sabe."

"Ah. Tudo bem. Eu só acho que você, Sírius, deve tirar o cavalinho da chuva, já que eu não vou jogar com NINGUÉM que jogue o Ipod das pessoas na piscina!"

Camille gargalhou. "Lily! Você esqueceu quem você é?"

"Só com a sua mesada você pode comprar uns cinco aparelho daqueles, e ainda sobra dinheiro para um celular!" - gritou Sírius.

"E daí? Primeiro o meu bebê, depois minha cabeça. É apenas um pequeno passo!"

"Você está sendo ridícula, Lil." - censurou Sírius.

"Cale a boca. Eu não vou fazer par com o James Potter, nem hoje nem amanhã nem nunca, depois do que ele fez."

"Então vai ficar sozinha" - riu o garoto. Camille preferiu ficar quieta. - "Eu já convidei oficialmente a sua amiga Grenfell aqui para a temporada 2007 e 2008, então ou o Potter ou nada, Lily. Sinto muito, eu sei que o mundo é mesmo injusto."

Sozinha! Uma das pessoas responsáveis pelo surgimento do jogo sem o direito de participar! Lily abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de saltar da cadeira e pular na piscina para esfriar a cabeça. Pensou em fingir estar se afogando, mas depois concluiu que não era uma boa idéia.

* * *

A aula de segunda feira foi normal para todos os alunos. Lily, dispersa como sempre, fazia um pequeno calendário dos cinco dias que faltavam para receber seu novo Ipod, rosa como sempre, mas dessa vez com uma capa (aparentemente) a prova d'água. James só tinha sorrisos ao perceber que conseguiu acompanhar e entender o novo assunto de física, e Remus preenchia satisfeito a ficha de inscrição para um curso noturno de baixo. Sírius acertava com as meninas ao lado dele um _passeio coletivo_ pela área da escola, e o pobre professor tentava acalmar uma turma em nervos após a notícia de uma prova antecipada.

Depois de uma redação comparando células do estômago humano e de uma alga, e algumas equações de segundo grau, os alunos foram liberados. Realmente, a última coisa que Lily queria ver era aquele peitoral malhado de James Potter, escondido apenas por uma camisa branca fina. Mas parece que a sua sempre presente sorte resolveu dar um tempo dessa vez.

"Ora, ora, olhem só quem eu encontro aqui!" - Comentou James sarcasticamente, e alto, para Remus e mais alguns garotos da classe, ao ver Lily Evans se equilibrando em cima de duas animadores de torcida, na quadra de basquete. – "A líder de torcida mais mimada da Europa!"

"Cale a boca" – Foi a reação _discreta_ da ruiva, ao perceber a aproximação, e as risadas, tão desagradáveis. Ao virar o rosto para trás, balançou um pouco, derrubando um dos bastões.

"Ou eu deveria dizer... desequilibrada?" – Riu o garoto com malícia, já diretamente para ela.

Ele já estava quase entrando na quadra, o espaço restrito das esportistas. Os outros recuaram. – "Potter, você vai se dar muito mal, se entrar." – comentou Amos Diggory, um deles. James nem ligou, esperando a resposta de Lily.

"Oh! Desequilibrada! Cale a boca!"

"_'Cale a boca, cale a boca!' _Você só sabe dizer isso, agora??" - A esse tempo, os outros garotos já tinham ido embora, liderados por Remus Lupin ("Sério, vocês não vão querer ver eles brigando!") e estavam a meio caminho de outro pavilhão de aulas. James fez, _discretamente_, vários gestos obscenos para eles – não que pudessem ver – , e voltou a cena, mesmo sem os garotos originais, mas com o mesmo olhar de desdém.

"Não! Como você acha que eu posso responder a você e me equilibrar aqui ao mesmo tempo, Potter? Não me desconcentre mais!"

"Eu diria que não é mais do que sua obrigação ficar aí _retinha e certinha_, já que, pelo o que me informaram, você é a líder desse grupinho, não é?"

Lily arregalou os olhos, como que magoada. Desequilibrou um pouco de novo. - "Hey! Você não tem moral nenhuma para falar de mim! Nunca vi você fazer UMA coisa de útil até hoje, e já estamos começando a segunda semana! Vamos, o que você faz, bom ou não, que não seja brigar e jogar Ipods alheios na piscina?"

"Acho que você nunca me viu na educação física, não é?" – Jogou um sorriso galanteador de araque, sentindo o rosto de Lily corar assim que imaginou o moreno, junto com mais outros dezessete garotos, sem camisa, suados, correndo... e passando uma bola uns para os outros.

"Não, claro que não, nem nunca quero ver! Além do mais, hmm, desde quando você conhece animadoras e líderes de torcida? Não são européias!"

"Desde que eu viajei, e não te interessa quando. Sabe, eu também estudo aqui, na mesma escola que você, Evans, então eu posso ter a mesma quantidade de dinheiro, e cultura, que você. Fique na sua."

"Calminha, calminha." – Lily desceu lentamente da pirâmide inicial, com cuidado para não levantar sua saia. Sírius Black já vinha com um copo de limonada para oferecê-la, ao lado de uma das _escudeiras fiéis_ da ruiva, a Diane, com uma toalhinha e água. - "Ah, pronto. Vamos bater um diálogo normal."

"Minha noção de normal não bate com a sua."

"Que seja. Eu só pensei que os britânicos de... Oxford, certo?, mantinham suas tradições caipiras de nunca viajar; já que aparentemente gastam tudo com milho e cerveja, não é?"

James sentiu a alfinetada bem forte. Conversar com Lily era conseguir se irritar em menos de um minuto. Como se seus instintos masculinos disessem alguma coisa, deu um passo para frente. Sua boca formigava, palavras afiadas entopindo sua mente. De algum modo, as outras pessoas nem sequer tinham reparado que havia um garoto na área das animadoras, nem na exceto as duas da pirâmide. Estas, então, preferiam usar seus celulares cor-de-rosa cheios de brilho a tirar a atenção das outras garotas da animada conversa, mesmo sem tirar os olhos do conjunto curto que a líder usava. Diane recuou imediatamente; Sírius ofereceu ainda assim a limonada, e quase levou um tapa, tão eufórica Lily estava.

"Ah, meu Deus, Evans, pode parar de falar idiotices pelo menos um pouco? Um pouco sequer, o suficiente para falar com você sem parecer que estou falando com um mendigo analfabeto? Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você pode! Sabe, conversar com você é pior do que discutir com qualquer moleque de rua de Londres!"

As animadoras de torcidas pararam finalmente de conversar ao mesmo tempo, a quadra logo ficou silenciosa. James falara alto o suficiente para denunciar onde estava, com quem estava e como estava. Sírius não ficou quieto, e logo se encarregou de começar o coral _surpreso_ de _"ooooh...". _

"O que você disse, Potter?" – Faíscas caiam dos olhos verdes da ruiva, quase que literalmente. Empurrou o garoto rápido e muito forte, fazendo-o bater na parede mais próxima com um gemido de dor disfarçado. As unhas dela faziam seu papel perfurante nos ombros de James, enquanto tentava transformá-lo em um iceberg, tão frio seu olhar era. – "Será que você tentou mesmo me humilhar na frente da minha amiga, do Black e das outras, gritando daquele jeito? Será que você foi imbecil o suficiente para fazer isso mesmo, sem temer realmente as consequências?" – Lily delirava de raiva. Seu tom de voz estava assustador. - "Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Potter: se você tentou isso, parabéns, você conseguiu. Sim, conseguiu. CONSEGUIU!" – O apertou com ainda mais força – "Agora elas devem estar cochichando de mim pelas costas, e eu sei que esse pequeno caso vai se espalhar rapidamente, 'como o aluno novo humilhou a líder de torcida'. Não, o que você fez _agora_ não humilhou a mim, e creio que não vá humilhar nunca. Mas saiba que eu sou a aluna mais influente dessa escola. Você já está me dando trabalho, e olhe que dia da semana é! Entenda, eu sou a mais famosa, e arrisco uma das cinco mais ricas daqui. Eu tenho milhares de pontos a mais do que você. Lily Evans, todo mundo conhece, respeita. James Potter, não é ninguém. Você é suficientemente corajoso para enfrentar tudo isso, pelo visto!"

Sírius olhou para os dois, com uma expressão do gênero: "De novo?", e bebeu um pouco da antiga limonada rejeitada, tirando uma das mechas do cabelo de perto do copo. As outras animadoras, a esse tempo, só queriam chegar mais perto para ouvir, mas o teor da conversa estava _assassino demais_ para elas.

"Isso não é nada." – James encarou Lily, sério. – "Agora tire essas suas garras do meu ombro, ou eu terei que quebrá-las."

"Tente."

"Não posso. É contra as regras da escola, Evans."

"Eu sei."

"Então me largue. Agora."

"Tudo bem" – Respondeu, apertando ainda mais forte suas unhas por dois segundos, para depois soltá-las e caminhar calmamente. O garoto olhou para seus ombros, e viu cinco gotinhas de sangue em cada lado. Fez menção de sair, mudando de idéia antes mesmo de dar um passo. Limpou o sangue com a mão e sentou no chão, assistindo o ensaio.

Logo Lily dera o assunto como resolvido. Saltitava pela quatra girando os bastões, ignorando por completo a presença de qualquer outra pessoa, enquanto outras cinco garotas se ajoelhavam para formar uma pirâmide humana maior. A ruiva subiu devagar na nova pirâmide, usando Sírius como auxílio, e ficando bem mais alta que antes, mas à meio alcançe dos braços de qualquer um que medisse mais do que um metro e sessenta. James sorriu imediatamente, como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em cima de sua cabeça. Idéias geniais e maléficas não lhe faltavam ultimamente.

"Sabe, Lily Evans?" – James começou, dando destaque ao primeiro nome dela. – "Acho que vou reformular aquela frase do início, a primeira que eu disse. Não estava bem ao seu nível."

"Você ainda _ousa_ falar comigo?"

"Sim!"

"Ah é?"

"Aham."

"É?"

"É."– Ambos esboçaram um sorriso para si mesmo, sarcásticamente, tanto com a proposta estranha dele tanto com o diálogo monossilábico travado.

"Tudo bem. Me surpreenda de novo, Potter, e se prepare para sofrer todas as..."

"Conseqüências, sei." - caminhou até muito perto da ruiva, tentando imitar a cena de muitos minutos atrás. - "Bom, vamos começar." - circulou a pirâmide, olhando sempre para a líder, no topo, ignorando os olhares medrosos das outras. - "Olha quem eu encontro aqui!"- começou James novamente - "A líder de torcida mais egocêntrica da Europa!"

A ruiva riu, enquanto ajeitava a manga da blusa, e a saia ainda mais curta. Queria entrar no jogo. "Quem? De egocêntrico aqui só tem você, idiota."

"Ah, é?"- James chegou mais perto de Lily, e puxou a perna direita dela, fazendo-a cair no chão, com toda a força, sentada. - "Vamos ver se eu continuo egocêntrico... visto _de baixo_!"

* * *

A reação, e a polêmica, foram velozes: Ao mesmo tempo Sírius correu para afastar James da ruiva, enquanto todo o time e treinadores vieram como um foguete para ajudá-la. Lily gritava altíssimo – não se sabia se era pela dor ou pela vergonha – , e nada que falassem a tirava do pânico. Todos que testemunharam realmente a cena - relativamente poucos - tinham certeza que a ação que fez o bate boca terminar mais cedo fora causada por James. Mas não era o suficiente.

"Potter! Foi você que empurrou a Lily de lá?" – Gritou, realmente irritado, o professor de educação física feminina, Sr. Miklo, que veio correndo da sala dos professores assim que Diane o avisou. Lily era sua aluna favorita e o senhor já começou com um toque de grosseria e certeza indevido.

James franziu a testa, como se não entendesse.

"Como?"

"A Lily Evans está berrando ali porque supostamente alguém a empurrou da pirâmide! Foi você?"

"Claro que não!"

"Foi você sim! Admita, garoto!"

"Não fui eu!" - Mentiu. - "O que me levaria a fazer isso? O que o levaria a pensar isso de mim?" – olhou muito feio para as animadoras de torcida, que agora tentavam calar Lily, no momento alcançando oitavas quase impossíveis.

"Você é o único homem! O único com força o suficiente para derrubar a garota! E o que te levaria a fazer isso, EU que queria saber!**"**

James partiu para a defensiva, esquecendo um pouco que estava incorporado num personagem supostamente inocente. "Como você pode ter certeza? Não é VOCÊ que vai dizer isso! Eu não derrubei a Evans!" - Seu tom de voz aumentava perigosamente. Lily parou um pouco de gritar e olhou assassina para ele.

"Temos testemunhas! Temos provas! Temos motivos!"

"Testemunhas? Todos só viraram para a Evans quando ela já estava no chão! Eu mesmo não vi direito o que aconteceu! Ela deve ter se desequilibrado! E provas? E motivos? Não EXISTEM! Você está BLEFANDO! Você não pode fazer nada comigo!"

"Mas o diretor pode! E para lá que eu vou te encaminhar agora mesmo, moleque! Não ouse aumentar o tom de voz comigo! E É SENHOR MIKLO PARA VOCÊ!" - Eles realmente iriam começar uma péssima e desnecessária discussão. Lily estava gostando disso, estava até esquecendo a dor horrível na perna - e que iria deixar uma horrível marca roxa; mas na sua mente agora agitada de repente soou um alarme.

Ela só tinha duas semanas para convencer o Potter. O primeiro dia foi um desastre, e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ferrar a vida escolar do garoto, se ainda quisesse ter um novo par para seu jogo. Sírius Black já chamara Camille, então ficaria sem par se tudo desse errado. Não poderia ser a empresária, a assistente, ou a bargirl. Ela era a alma daquele jogo.

"NÃO, senhor Miklo!" - James se virou extremamente surpreso. - "Eu não quero que o Potter vá para a diretoria!"

"Mas é claro que ele vai! É Claro! Foi ele que te empurrou, foi um acidente sério e você poderia ter se machucado muito mais!"

"Ele não vai para a diretoria! Eu fui a vítima do acidente, e eu decido!"

"Não, Lily, você não decide, a não ser que admita que não foi esse moleque do Potter que te derrubou!" - gritou o professor.

"Mas isso eu não posso fazer!"

"Então ele vai!" - gritou.

Lily se irritou. "ELE NÃO VAI! Eu estou dizendo! Eu EXIJO que James Potter não coloque seus pés naquela diretoria HOJE!"

"Você não pode exigir."

"Ah, posso." - completou, confiante.

James esperou alguns segundos, para ver se não caíam câmeras e holofotes do teto, e alguém não gritava 'Corta!'. Era irreal. Irreal.

"Então é por sua conta e risco, _senhorita Evans_."

Lily quase sorriu vitoriosa, até perceber o olhar intrigado de James e fechar a cara, como quem diz: 'Você me deve uma.'

* * *

O ensaio se estendeu até o início da noite. O primeiro jogo oficial de futebol seria dali à quatro dias, mas também havia os jogos de vôlei e basquete como novidade, e uma apresentação competitiva em Liverpool no começo do novo ano. Lily chegou exausta e quase cambaleante a sua mochila, aceitando pela primeira vez a mão de Sírius como ajuda para subir na arquibancada.

"Sua perna ainda está doendo, não é?"

A garota levou sua mão até a parte de trás da sua coxa, que inchara e começava a ficar roxa.

"Um pouco. Você não cansa de me ver, não é?"

"Diria que a minha necessidade de você é maior que todas as minhas necessidades humanas." - riu. Lily guardou os bastões na parte de trás da mochila, soltando depois as presilhas que prendiam seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. - "Mas hoje eu tenho um pequeno comentário a fazer sobre você."

"Há! Sobre o quê? Sobre meu salto? Eu estou escalando mal? Minha pirâmide está torta? Que tipo de comentário você faria?"

"Isso." - Sírius se aproximou do ouvido da ruiva. - "Parabéns, Lily Evans, parabéns por jogar fora nossa aposta."

Lily revirou os olhos. _'Depois de tudo que eu fiz...' _Colocou a bolsa nas costas e levantou, pulando no chão antes de sentir a perna inchada doer.

"Tire suas próprias conclusões." – Ela andava sem desviar os olhos da saída.

"Então você está oficialmente desistindo do Potter, no jogo."

Ela não respondeu. Caminhou lentamente, o ignorando.

"Eu não desisti."

* * *

_Fim do Capítulo Quatro_

_N/a: _Que deprimente. Eu prometi esse capítulo para uma semana e lá se foi um mês. São seis meses de fic e seis capítulos de ao todo. Não, eu não vou continuar assim, gente. As coisas agora vão melhorar. :) Esse capítulo foi mais action e brigas, mas as coisas vão andar agora. Apresentei todos os personagens mais influentes, e agora a história esquenta... e esquenta!

MUITO OBRIGADA a todas as reviews! **Cuca Malfoy, Juh Moony, Fezinha Evans, Pattt e Jaque Weasley**, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora e eu amo TODAS vocês! Essas brigas de agora não deixaram nada a dever, não é? E o tamanho do capítulo? Seis mil palavras! Uau!

Esse capítulo merece **muitas reviews**, para me ajudar a melhorar cada vez mais!

Um grande beijo sabor Pink Floyd e Hotel Califórnia! (67 vezes em dois meses e meio)

_Débora._

_(Ouvindo Let The Flames Begin, Paramore)_


End file.
